El Horóscopo del amor
by Beledien
Summary: Fic Antiguo, AU. El caballero de Leo tiene sentiminetos por una amazona conocida, sus amigos intentan ayudarle en el proceso de la conquista. Fic reacomodado.
1. Algo sucede con Leo

**Nota:** Sigo con la sequía de ideas, por eso sólo me queda reacomodar mis viejos fanfics en algo más presentable. Como siempre todos los personajes son creación de Kurumada, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo las historias del universo paralelo en el que vivo

**El horóscopo del amor**

Aioria de Leo muy triste miraba a las amazonas pasar por su lado cuando su mirada se dirigía hacia una de ellas, y la susodicha ni siquiera volteaba a verlo para saludarlo. Aioria se fue caminando del lugar para encontrarse con sus colegas caballeros que estaban como siempre aburridos molestándose los unos a los otros.

-¡Tú la traes! –Milo de Escorpión furtivamente tocó el hombro de Máscara de la Muerte.

-¡Qué!! ¡Quítamela!! –Mascara Mortal comenzó a sacudirse su hombro como si tuviera encima un bicho feo.

-No puedo –Le explicó Milo -Tienes que tocar a alguien para que no la traigas, así me explicó Saga. Es fácil

-Eso lo dices porque yo no sabía nada de nada –Se quejó Cáncer -¿A quien se la voy a pasar?

-¿Qué tal Camus? –Milo señaló a Acuario que leía sin atender a nadie.

-Tú la traes Camus –Mascara de la Muerte tocó el hombro de Acuario e inmediatamente su mano quedó congelada y pegada sobre la espalda de Camus.

-¡Camus malvado me congelaste la mano, suéltame!

-¿Alguien más quiere jugar este juego estúpido? –Camus cerró su libro y amenazó.

-No sé, pero tú la traes –Milo se burló.

-Cuando aprenderás Milo –Camus seriamente sacudía su cabeza y casi suspirando caminó hacia la puerta -A propósito Aldebaran, tú la traes

-¡¡Qué!! –Tauro comenzó a correr intentando atrapar a alguno de los caballeros -¡¡Regresen!!

Aquello era sólo un poco de sano esparcimiento, por lo menos para los parámetros de los caballeros de Atena. Todo era sonrisas y juego, menos para un caballero. Aioria entró a la sala de reuniones, que en realidad era la casa de Mu, para desgracia del caballero de Aries. Porque los caballeros, incluidos los chicos de bronce, menos Seiya quien todavía los buscaba en el coliseo, no querían subir todos los escalones hasta sus casas por lo que preferían quedarse en la primera casa.

-Ya no corran, que van a romper algo –Se quejaba Mu con un plumero en su mano -Como si no tuviera suficiente con Kiki.

-¿Romper que? –Shaka se volvió y fue a empujar justo la mesa donde se encontraba un una escultura de mármol.

Mu cerró los ojos por reflejo cuando escuchó saltar el mármol en todas direcciones.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Shaka! –Aries puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Ese es su problema no puede mirar ¡Ja ja ja ja! -Dijo el fénix golpeando su rodilla con la palma de su mano, contento por su chascarrillo.

-Claro que puedo ver –Shaka le dijo con desdén al Fénix -lo que pasa es que no quiero ver tu horrible cara.

-¿Qué me dijiste pequeño hippie?

-Lo que oíste.

Ambos parecían que iban a iniciar otra pelea en el santuario pero

-Algo le pasa a Aioria –Shura desvió la atención de todos -mírenlo parece gato regañado.

-Es cierto, no lo veía así desde que me comí su postre -Aioros, como buen hermano mayor se mostró preocupado -Digo desapareció su postre.

-¿Qué te pasa Aioria? ¿Tienes algún problema? –Un Milo compasivo pocas veces visto dijo.

-Sí, confíanos tus secretos, tal vez podamos ayudar –Por lo menos los del signo de Acuario son un poco más humanos y dispuestos a cooperar.

¡Pamplinas!, era mera curiosidad y ganas de meterse en la vida ajena.

-Primero ayúdame a mí y descongela mi mano –Se quejó Mascara Mortal que seguía con la mano congelada sobre el hombro de Camus y Acuario como si nada.

-Yo te ayudo -Shura usó Excálibur para cortar la camisa de Camus –Con la precisión de un cirujano.

-¡Oye, por qué hiciste eso! –Camus vio caer su camisa al piso y no sabiendo con quien desquitarse -Y tú Hyoga no te rías, ve a traerme otra camisa a mi casa.

-Pero maestro -Hyoga sabía que no existía forma de ganarle a su maestro a la hora de buscar excusas y desobedecerle. Cabizbajo salió de la casa de Mu.

-Ahora tú pequeña cabra de los montes –Acuario levantó ambos brazos en posición de ánfora.

-No me digas que piensas enojarte por esa pequeña broma –Shura retrocedió esperando el golpe, tragó saliva y añadió -Milo te jugó bromas peores.

-Cierra la boca Shura –Escorpión intentó callar a la chismosa cabra.

-¿Por qué, qué es lo que no quieres que me diga?

Los franceses suelen ser muy susceptibles en ocasiones, por lo menos éste lo es y mucho.

-No quiere decirte que cambió la piedra de tu casco por un malvavisco de mora.

Al contrario de los italianos que suelen ser francos y abiertos, como en el caso de Máscara Mortal, pero puede que en esta ocasión sólo haya estado deseoso de ver una pelea entre la aguja escarlata y la ejecución aurora.

-Sólo fue porque estábamos viendo cual de los cascos era más aerodinámico.

-Milo, ¿Estás diciendo que te pusiste mi casco para estrellarte de cabeza?

-No, no soy tan tonto para hacer eso –Escorpión corrigió rápidamente -Se lo puse a Seiya.

-¡Qué! –Camus pocas veces se veía aturdido.

-Lo recuerdo bien –Comenzó a contar Shura -El asunto es que con el golpe se le cayó la piedra azul que tenía tu casco.

Camus se puso azul del coraje, no era para menos, de pronto se lo vio alzar los brazos y formar una especie de ánfora. Tal vez hubiéramos presenciado un duelo entre la Ejecución Aurora y la Aguja Escarlata, pero ahí estaba Mu para echar a perder la diversión.

-Si van a pelearse pueden comenzar a irse de mi casa, porque no toleraré...

-Ya no seas tan gruñón Mu –Afrodita le dio una palmada en la espalda -si sigues así ya no vendremos a visitarte más.

-Entonces comienza a funcionar, yo pensaba que no entendían indirectas.

-Si insistes Mu no quedaremos –Aioros se recostó más en la piedra que usaba de asiente –Además tenemos que saber porque está Aioria tiene esa cara, si no es por lo del postre desaparecido debe ser algo grave. ¿Saori te castigó por algo?

-No es nada de eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Saga que comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Ya les dije que no me pasa nada.

-Pero si se te a leguas que estás enamorado –Afrodita dio en el clavo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –Aioria se sintió descubierto.

-No hay que ser muy perspicaz para saber que te gusta Marin –Intervino Shaka que pareció abrir un ojo pícaramente.

-Marin, ¿La que es maestra de Seiya? –Formuló la pregunta Camus.

-Esa misma, una amazona muy musculosa –Milo añadió.

-Nada femenina, un cabello muy desaliñado y uñas que parecen se hubieran comido los gorgojos –Afrodita se puso a describir cuanto defecto encontraba en la amazona.

-¡Marin es preciosa por si no lo habían notado! –Aioria defendió a su amiga.

-Ven como tengo razón –Piscis juntó las manos como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

-Pero ese no es motivo para afligirse hermanito –Aioros se acercó a Leo -¿Por qué no vas y le dices que te gusta?

-Mejor todavía, nosotros podemos decirle –Kanon se ofreció de voluntario.

-¿Están locos? No permitiré que le digan nada a Marin.

-Aioria, a tu edad deberías poder confrontar una situación así –Le aconsejó el sabio carnero.

-O bien podrías averiguar si tú le gustas a ella –Camus, menos sabio para estas cuestiones de sugirió también.

Como si Camus supiera mucho de las relaciones románticas.

-El refrigerador con patas parece que tiene una idea aquí –Otro que anda por el mismo tren, Kanon secundó al francés –¿Cómo la hacemos confesar?

-Cómo si fuera a decirles algo –Afrodita les interrumpió –Son hombres, ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta?

¿Por qué será que Afrodita no se contó entre los demás caballeros? Esa cuestión tal vez algún caballero perspicaz como Shaka o Camus se la hubieran planteado, pero no pudo ser, porque había surgido otra propuesta.

-Yo creo que quien le pregunte a Marin debería ser un caballero respetable, alguien como Mu –Máscara Mortal hizo esta apreciación más como una burla que como una propuesta seria.

-Yo pienso seguir manteniendo esa reputación entre las damas –Dijo el Aries –Además no me prestaré para ir y venir con chismes.

-Y yo les digo que todos ustedes son hombres, es muy difícil que Marin les confíe algo tan personal –El caballero de la última casa habló -Es que es del signo de Piscis, como dice en el horóscopo que estoy escribiendo, su personalidad es muy delicada y no le gustan las confrontaciones directas. Si quieres saber como conquistar a una chica del signo de Piscis tienes que visitar mi website.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado –Kanon se burló de Afrodita –Ahora te las das de psíquico.

-¡Afrodita, psíquico y adivino! –Saga le siguió la corriente a su hermano.

-¡Unión de parejas garantizada o le enviamos un ramo de rosas gratis! –Máscara de la Muerte siguió con la broma, provocando las risas generales.

-Ignorantes, mejor me voy porque tengo que regar mis rosales –El caballero de las Rosas Pirañas se marchó muy enojado.

En la puerta de salida se topó con el caballero del cisne que sudando y jadeando llegó hasta la primera casa de Aries.

-Aquí está su camisa azul maestro.

-Esta camisa está mal planchada Hyoga, ¿No querrás que tu maestro ande desaliñado por el santuario?

-Pero maestro...

-Por contradecirme Hyoga te castigaré, ahora tendrás que planchar toda la ropa que lavaste ayer.

-También puedes planchar la mía –Milo interrumpió -Es que mi plancha se averió.

-Yo no pienso planchar la ropa de Milo –Protestó el cisne.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de reclamar –Le reprendió Camus -Ya sabes que ya sabes que mientras más te quejes más castigos tendrás, sólo así templarás tu carácter y formarás una personalidad estoica.

Camus, Milo y Hyoga se fueron, con el cisne más o menos murmurando algo sobre no querer formar ninguna personalidad porque se sentía bien con la que ya tenía. Aunque de ser más listo se hubiera dado cuenta de que era sólo una treta de su maestro para evitar hacer las tareas domésticas.

-Que divertido es a veces Camus –Dijo para sí Shura –Pero Aioria podría resultar aun más divertido.

-Ni se te ocurra cabra –Espetó Leo –Y lo mismo va para ustedes, no quiero que vayan con el chisme donde Marin.

-Háganlo por camaradería –Dijo Aioros apoyando a su hermano –Si ustedes estuvieran en situación similar podrán con el apoyo y el silencio de nosotros. Es una promesa.

-En ese caso puedes contar con nuestro silencio –Dijo Saga hablando por el resto.

-Lo que sea –Dijo Mu mirando su reloj –Mientras voy a ver como le saboteo la página a Afrodita.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Mu.

-¿Dije eso en voz alta? –Mu se dio cuenta de su descuido -Perdón se me salió. No es que esté planeando hackearle el sitio ni nada.

-Querido Mu creo que te vas adaptando a nosotros mucho más de lo que crees –Saga le dio una palmadita al caballero de la primera casa.


	2. Necesitamos ayuda

**El horóscopo del amor 2.**

En otro lugar del santuario, las amazonas se reunieron para conversar de temas varios.

-No puedo creerlo –Marin de águila chasqueaba sus dedos como señal de impaciencia –No hago más que ignorar a ese felino amarillo y hasta ahora no da ninguna señal.

-¿Te refieres a que esperas que él de el primer paso? –Shaina soplaba el recién pintado esmalte negro de sus uñas –Parece que esa táctica de conquista de ignorar a la otra partes sólo funciona con las mujeres, los hombres son menos complejos.

-Es cierto –June de camaleón enrollaba su látigo –Yo por poco y no tengo que encadenar a Shun con su propia armadura para mantenerlo a salvo de los enemigos.

-Por eso le diste de latigazos para que desistiera de invadir las doce casas –Se burló Shaina –¿Con eso lo conquistaste?

-No fue tan malo –Repuso June –Todavía me habla.

-Eso no fue tan malo, Mira a Seiya –Dijo Marin –Luego de las constantes pateaduras que le propina Shaina, es un milagro que el chico le dirija la palabra.

-Ya les dije que era una cuestión de honor, las amazonas no deben mostrarle su rostro a ningún hombre –Shaina se molestó por este comentario.

-Así sería por el resto de nuestras vidas –Suspiró Marin –Pero ahora que ya hay paz en el mundo, creo que podemos decir que esa ley ya se ha acabado.

Marin se quitó la máscara y se recogió el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro.

-El problema con nosotras Marin es que de tanto pelear nos hemos vuelto poco femeninas –Dijo Shaina imitando a la amazona del águila –Tu cabello por ejemplo es un desastre.

-Como si el tuyo fuera como el de las modelos de shampoo.

June de algún se sintió aludida y trató de ocultar su desaliñada cabellera rubia y la escondió en una coleta.

-Tendríamos que consultar con alguien que sepa sobre el tema –Dijo Marin.

-¿Saori? –Preguntó June.

-De ninguna manera le pediré consejos de belleza a Saori –Dijo Shaina sin dar mayores explicaciones, las mismas que eran que a pesar de una guerrera fiel no dejaba de ver a la señorita Kido como una rival.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? –Preguntó Marin.

Las chicas pensaron unos momentos, repasando a las personas que conocían, de pronto June tuvo una idea.

-Hay otra persona familiarizada con los caballeros, la hija adoptiva de Dokho.

-Te refieres a Shunrey –Dijo Marin –Ha estado en la mansión Kido un par de veces para cuidar de Shiryu.

-Se nota que está muy interesada en aquel cegatón –Dijo en tono irónico Shaina –El problema es que vive muy lejos, no podremos salir en un viaje tan largo si no es con un buen motivo.

-En ese caso hay que hacerla venir hasta el Santuario –Marin se mostró decidida.

-La pregunta es como, ¿Le decimos a Dokho y a Shiryu que necesitamos los consejos de Shunrey? Eso estaría de broma.

Shaina se sentó subió los pies sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada en uno de los páramos del Santuario.

-Podríamos decirle que Shiryu la necesita –June pensó rápido –Luego cuando llegue le contamos nuestras verdaderas intenciones, es una mujer como nosotras, yo creo que solidarizará con nuestra causa.

-¿La cual es? –Preguntaron las dos amazonas de plata.

-¡Convertirnos en las amazonas más bonitas y femeninas del Santuario!

Así hicieron las amazonas, que no pudieron inventar algo mejor que una historia donde un perro muy grande y malo había mordido al santo del Dragón. Shunrey ante tal noticia tomó el primer vuelo que encontró, y en menos de 24 horas ya estaba en la capital de Grecia buscando desesperada un taxi que la lleve junto a su malogrado caballero.

No hizo falta que la hija adoptiva de Dokho espere mucho, las amazonas llegaron, la subieron a un coche y se la llevaron rumbo a las cabañas donde se alojan los caballeros cerca del Santuario en un lugar poco habitado.

-¿Dónde tienen a Shiryu? –Preguntaba sin cesar -¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Le duelen mucho sus heridas?

-A decir verdad Shiryu está muy saludable –Le dijo Marin no sabiendo como comenzar a contarle los verdaderos motivos.

Cada una habló largo y tendido sobre su dura vida en el Santuario y a todo lo que tuvieron que renunciar, también hablaron de que en tiempos de paz duradera, el duro entrenamiento podía decirse había terminado, por lo mismo las chicas necesitaban de algunos consejos para retomar una vida que abandonaron en pos de las guerras sagradas.

Shunrey mostró simpatía con ellas, ella era una buena persona que siempre intentaba ayudar al prójimo. Ahora estaba feliz de ayudar a gente que conocía a su querido Shiryu.

-Supongo que puedo ayudarles –Dijo Shunrey –Pero primero quiero ver a Shiryu para comprobar que está bien.

-No puedes –June la detuvo -Si te ve aquí te preguntará porque viniste de repente.

-A ti no te gustaría decirle mentiras, ¿Verdad? –Marin le puso una tranca aun mayor.

-Además ya hicimos el trato –Shaina fue determinante –Tú nos ayudas y nada le pasará a Shiryu.

-¿Es eso un a amenaza? –Shunrey sonó asustada.

-Tómalo como una garantía –Shaina hizo salir sus raíces italianas

Sin perder más tiempo las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra, siguiendo los consejos de Shunrey. Le compraron un vestido de seda a Marin , ya que Shunrey le dijo que no había nada más bonito que una chica pura e inocente, los largos atuendos de delicada seda blanca era lo más femenino y apropiado para conquistar al chico de sus sueños.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de todo esto, pero si tú lo dices –Shaina se probaba un atuendo similar en lo más parecido a un centro comercial que había en el pueblo cercano al Santuario.

-Lo primero que atrae a los hombres es la naturalidad –Dijo Shunrey, que vestía igual que Marin y Shaina –Este vestido es perfecto para mí, si tan sólo tuviera un tocado para la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal este con flores blancas? –June le puso en la cabeza un velo de novia.

-Se ve divino.

Por cuestiones del azar, justo en ese momento gente del santuario que visitaba ese lugar se dio cuenta de la nueva visitante y de su nuevo vestuario. Jabu las miró unos momentos, y luego de confirmar la identidad de las personas en la tienda se fue corriendo a las cabañas donde residen los caballeros en entrenamiento.

Dejando de lado estas compras, debemos hablar de nuestro caballero de Piscis, Afrodita, quien había creado una página Web sobre la compatibilidad de las parejas según su signo zodiacal. Página que provocó las carcajadas de sus colegas dorados, excepto uno, el querido Aioria Leo, que pensaba consultar a Afrodita su posible relación con cierta amazona cuya identidad todos conocen bien.

-Que bueno que Mu me prestó su computadora, ahora podré visitar la página de Afrodita sin que me molesten por eso los otros caballeros.

Pero cuando el santo de Leo estaba ingresando a dicha página tiene visitas inesperadas.

-Hola Aioria, ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Seiya apareciendo casi de la nada.

-Me asustaste Seiya –El León fue atrapado con la guardia baja –Además no estoy haciendo nada, y mejor no preguntes.

-¿No es esa la computadora de Mu?, ¿Cómo lograste que te la prestara? –El Pegaso siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Tuve que prometerle cuidar de Kiki el fin de semana –Aioria bajó la cabeza.

-¿Cuidarás de Kiki? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Mu? ¿Es otra misión? –El dragón llegó justo para continuar con el interrogatorio.

-Yo no sé, no me la paso preguntando como otros –Gruñó molesto Aioria.

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿Tiene conexión a Internet la computadora de Mu? ¿qué estás buscando? –El cisne Hyoga también apareció en la casa de Leo.

-¿Acaso hay una convención de caballeros de bronce preguntones en la quinta casa?

-No lo sé –Dijo Ikki encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No es esa la página de Afrodita? –Shun comenzó su ronda de preguntas.

-Es la página de Afrodita, es un horóscopo –Hyoga le quitó el Mouse a Aioria.

-¿Crees en esas patrañas Aioria? No lo hubiera esperado de ti –Shiryu le dijo con cierto tono paternal.

-Son más bien consejos que le dan a uno –Dijo Shun.

-Son tonterías –El Dragón hizo una mueca como de seriedad –Te demostraré que lo que dice son tonterías.

_LIBRA, Predicciones_

_Después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo finalmente LIBRA dará el paso decisivo en sus relaciones y se comprometerá con alguien del signo de ARIES. A decir verdad es por parte ARIES y no de LIBRA que se toma esta decisión, porque LIBRA es muy indeciso, pero nada puede con la terquedad de ARIES. No se sorprenda si su pareja ya tiene todo listo._

-Qué interesante, a propósito ¿Cuándo es la boda? –El Cisne sólo bromeaba.

-No debe tardar –Ikki le siguió la corriente.

-Las bodas me gustan mucho –Dijo Shun más por inocencia que por hacer sentir mal a Shiryu.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Por poco el pupilo de Dokho pierde el control.

-Yo no sé pero el otro día Jabu me dijo que Shunrey había comprado un vestido blanco y muchas otras cosas más –Seiya abrió la boca y un vendaval se avecinaba.

-No me digas Seiya –Hyoga comenzó a urdir un plan –¿El mismo Jabu vio a Shunrey?

-No dudo de Jabu, todos saben que es un caballero respetable que no se anda con chismes –Ikki comprendió bien por donde iban las palabras del Cisne –Me extraña que ella no haya venido a saludarte.

-Eso, si todos saben que no pierde la oportunidad de estar cerca de Shiryu

-A menos que esté preparando alguna sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a una especia de celebración con pastel?

El Fénix y Hyoga podían ver como con cada palabra el color se iba del rostro de Shiryu y se tornaba cada vez más fantasmagórico.

-Yo que al principio no creía en esto de los horóscopos –Fue el ataque final de Ikki –No te preocupes Shiryu, te verás bien en el altar.

-¡No es cierto! –El Dragón espetó a sus compañeros -En todo caso buscaré mi acta de nacimiento para estar seguro de que no lo llevó ya a un juez o a un sacerdote.

-No le hagas caso Shiryu, lo dicen para molestarte –Cuanta razón tenía Aioria, en realidad parecía ser un deporte entretenido el de sacar de quicio al Dragón.

-No seas aguafiestas Aioria, sólo es un poco de diversión.

Hyoga trató de hacer su cómplice al caballero dorado.

-Si no podemos divertirnos con Shiryu, tendremos que buscar otro pasatiempos –Ikki se apoyo en el hombro de Hyoga –Como ir a charlar un rato con Marin, hace tiempo que no hablamos, me gustaría ir con ella y comentarle algunas noticias de la quinta casa.

-Chismosos –Aioria estaba furioso –No puedes hacer eso, Saga les hizo prometer a todos que no abrirían la boca.

-Se lo hizo prometer a los presentes, ni hyoga ni Camus estaban para ese momento –dijo el Fénix para llevar al límite de la paciencia al caballero dorado.

-Shun –Aioria se dirigió de pronto hacia Andrómeda –Ve cavando la tumba de tu hermano y la de tu amigo, esta noche tendremos velorio.

El cosmo de Leo comenzó a arder como una inmensa llama en toda su casa.

-No aguantas una broma Aioria –Hyoga se detractó –Por supuesto que no diremos nada, era sólo un juego.

-¿A poco creíste que le íbamos a contar todo a Marin? –El Fénix sólo rió complacido –Todos saben que a veces bromeamos, ¿No es cierto Shiryu?

Pero Shiryu estaba como ausente, mirando preocupado el vacío y sin hacer caso de las bromas jugadas al santo de Leo.

-Hyoga –Shiryu se volvió hacia el cisne -¿Puedes decirme algo?

-Desde luego Shiryu.

-¿Qué tal es la vida en Siberia?


	3. Los mejores planes

**El horóscopo del amor 3**

Los santos de bronce parecían divertidos con la situación actual de Shiryu, que era blanco de las bromas de Hyoga e Ikki, por mucho que Shun tratara de detenerlos, y ante la mirada impávida de Seiya que entendía a medias las bromas pero igual reía para no hacer pública su falta de discernimiento.

Por su parte los demás santos dorados, trataban de ayudar a su camarada Leo, porque era un compañero, parte del equipo, un hermano del alma y sobre todo porque no aguantaban las ganas de entrometerse en los asuntos del león.

En casa de Tauro:

-Ya sabes el plan Aldebaran –Máscara de la Muerte dibujaba en una pizarra -Invitas a Marin por unos tragos, la embriagas hasta la médula, entonces le preguntas quien le gusta de los caballeros dorados.

Aldebaran asentía con la cabeza al momento que decía.

-No entendí.

-Esta es la décima vez que te explico, a ver dime ¿Qué parte del plan no entendiste?

Aldebaran miró al techo para evitar responder, no era que Tauro fuera lento de entendimiento, es que en realidad no creía que el plan fuera a funcionar, sin embargo siendo un caballero amable no quería herir los sentimientos del Cangrejo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Marin me dirá si le gusta Aioria estando ebria como una cuba?

-Los borrachos son como los niños, nunca mienten –Respondió Mascara Mortal.

-No hables tan mal de los niños que me simpatizan mucho –Aldebaran se molestó por el comentario –Además no sé como voy a invitar a Marin por unos tragos.

-De la misma manera que invitas a otra chica a salir.

-No he invitado a nadie en años –Dijo Tauro –Estando aquí en Grecia es difícil, primero que no hay muchas chicas cerca, tampoco hay muchos lugares a donde ir, y me la paso el día entrenando y cuidando mi casa. ¿Por qué no la invitas tú? Es tu plan al final de cuentas.

-¡No, yo no! –Como pocas veces Cáncer pareció entrar en pánico

Es que del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, pensaba Aldebaran sacudiendo su cabeza, por momentos pensó que aquel debía ser el punto débil de su compañero de Cáncer.

Al parecer no son los únicos con ganas de ayudar a un compañero, tenemos varios en ese proceso de querer ganar los campos Elíseos aun sin la intervención de Zeus.

-La mejor manera de saber de quien está enamorada Marin es que vayas con ella y le digas que quieres que sea tu novia –Saga le daba instrucciones a Kanon que con mala cara lo observaba, pero no decía nada en espera del mejor momento para echar por tierra los planes de su hermano –Ella, por supuesto te va a rechazar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me va a rechazar?

Saga miró a su hermano y dudo un poco antes de hablar.

-Digamos que no eres un buen candidato.

-Eso lo dices tú Saga, es muy probable que yo le guste a alguien y ese alguien puede ser Marin.

-Pero a ti no te gusta ella.

-Pero eso no impediría que yo le guste después de todo.

-Eso es poco probable –Saga en ese momento comenzó con una larga discusión de la que no se sabe cuando comenzó y cuando terminará –En todo caso me hubiera escogido a mí.

-Lo dudo hermanito, todos saben que yo soy el cuerdo de la familia.

-Todos saben que eres la oveja negra de la familia.

Este tipo de conducta no nos llevará por buen camino, es mejor visitar a los más sabios del Santuario de Atena.

En casa de Shaka.

-Dime Shaka, tú que eres la tricentésima quincuagésima tercera reencarnación de Buda, puedes decirme ¿De quien está enamorada Marin?

-Y yo ¿Cómo voy a saber, Dokho?

-Eres buda, sabes todo acerca del universo y sus criaturas.

-Es verdad, soy Buda, por lo mismo eso no significa que tenga conocimiento de asuntos tan mundanos como enamoramiento y esas cosas.

Shaka se queda estático en su eterna posición de flor de loto. Dokho se le quedó mirando, parpadeando de cuando en cuando como si esperara que algo suceda.

-¿Se te ocurre algún plan para ayudar a Aioria?

-Si sigues interrumpiendo no se me va ocurrir nada –Shaka cruza sus brazos

-Así cruzado de brazos y con cara de puchero no vas a poder meditar Shaka.

-¡Ya cállate Dokho! -

En casa De Capricornio

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que nos ayudará a resolver el misterio de mi hermanito –Aioros por poco y no levanta el dedo índice -Está todo listo, vamos a decirle a Marin que mi Aioria se murió.

-¿Por qué le vamos a contar esa mentira a Marin?

-Porque si ella está enamorada de Aioria seguro se echará a llorar.

-No lo creo, además si te enteras que ha muerto uno de los caballeros probablemente te sientas triste, eso no quiere decir que estés enamorado de uno.

-No seas aguafiestas Shura, seguro que Marin se echará a llorar como una viuda.

-Ya, pero luego cuando nos pregunte más cosas, como de qué se murió por ejemplo.

-Nos inventaremos algo.

Shura miró al caballero de Capricornio, no era uno de los más sabios, pero hubiera esperado una mejor idea de su amigo. Además este asunto de estar de metiche con asuntos románticos no le gustaba, eso de hacer de Celestina le parecía tonto.

-No es que no te apoye en todo Aioros –Dijo Capricornio, sabiendo bien que todo era como forma de disculparse por la muerte de su amigo hace ya tiempo –Yo creo que Marin no será tan fácil de engañar. Seguro cuando descubra la verdad nos golpeará.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a una amazona.

-No, pero en mi casa me enseñaron que no se debe golpear a las mujeres ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

-Pero no es una mujer –Aioros le aclaró a Shura.

-¡Ah no!

-Es una amazona, por eso usan máscaras, para igual ser a nosotros, los caballeros –Aioros uso un cierto tono paternal para explicarle al santo de la décima casa -Que ideas tan machistas tienes a veces.

-¿Que yo tengo ideas machistas? –Shura se sintió ofendido -Tú eres el que anda despotricando siempre que las amazonas no sirven para nada.

-No me cambies el tema Shura y acompáñame a buscar a Marin –Aioros salió de su casa seguido de un dubitativo Shura.

-No creo que nada bueno salga de esto.

En casa de Acuario

-Así que al gato sobrealimentado de Aioria le gusta Marin –Comentaba Milo -Pero que gustos raros tiene.

-Eso no debe importarte a ti, como no importa a mí –Dijo Camus sentado, leyendo un pesado libro como de costumbre

-Sabes Camus, he estado pensando.

-Que raro Milo, seguro va a nevar -Decía Acuario al momento que hizo caer unos cuantos copos sobre el caballero de Escorpión.

-Muy gracioso Camus, a propósito ¿Ya te enteraste la última noticia del santuario?

-Otra vez estás de chismoso Milo –Dijo Camus sin quitarle la vista al libro -Si es alguna tontería mejor ni me digas.

-No creo que sea tontería eso de una boda en el santuario.

-¿Boda en el santuario?

-Mejor no te digo, total que es un chisme y yo no soy chismoso –Milo supo que el pez había mordido el anzuelo.

-Ahora hablas artrópodo -Camus cerró su libro y fue hasta Milo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ya sabía que te iba a interesar.

-Habla de una buena vez ¿Quién se va a casar?, no me digas que es Aioria

-Estás frío –Dijo en tono de burla Milo -No, no es su boda sino la del caballero Dragón, Shiryu.

-Shiryu –Musitó Camus –¿Tus informantes de dijeron con quien?

Milo sacó un pedazo de papel amarillento y arrugado y buscó el nombre.

-Se llama Shunrey, parece que es la hija adoptiva de Dokho allá en los cinco picos. No está confirmado con Dokho, que no sabe nada del asunto. Shiryu tampoco ha confesado nada de nada.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?

-Es información de primera mano, me lo dijo Argol, que lo escuchó de Misty, al que le dijo Babel que lo oyó de Seiya.

-Ese tipo de información no llega ni a chisme mal contado –Camus se puso pensativo –Aunque mencionas a Seiya, creo que es su amigo más cercano. Será mejor preguntarle a otro cercano al caballero Dragón. ¡Hyoga!

-Maestro todavía no sé que tiene que ver con mi cosmo el planchar –Hyoga llegó con un cesto de ropa en las manos –Tampoco sé si las medias de lana sin arrugas me harán más fuerte.

-Deja ese cesto Hyoga y acércate –Camus usó un tono inusualmente cálido con el Cisne –He oído rumores acerca del caballero Dragón, tú lo conoces bien, se dice por ahí que se va a contraer nupcias en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Hyoga abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y al escuchar las palabras de su maestro no le quedaron dudas.

-Entonces era cierto –Hyoga parecía hablar consigo mismo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Camus.

-Tenías razón Milo –Acuario sonrió un poco -Parece que tus informantes no te engañaron esta vez.

-¿A qué te refieres con esta vez? –Milo se rascaba la cabeza -¿Cuándo me engañaron?

-Veamos en este mes como veinte o treinta veces –Acuario se sonrió

-Yo pensé que eran treinta y cuatro –El cisne dio la cifra exacta.

-¿Qué llevas un registro o qué? –Protestó Escorpión

-Mi maestro me obliga.

Camus y Milo comenzaron a discutir sobre los pro y los contra de contabilizar las veces que algún caballero metía la pata. Aprovechando este inusual momento de distracción Hyoga salió de la casa de su maestro para correr la voz de alarma entre sus camaradas caballeros, como él los llama.

-¡Rápido Shiryu trae tu pasaporte y sal en el primer avión que encuentres! –Urgió el chico ruso a su amigo.

-¿Por qué? –Desconcertado Shiryu preguntaba -¿Qué pasa?

-Es verdad lo de la boda, mi maestro me lo confirmó.

-Caramba –Ikki se sorprendió también –Yo sólo jugaba, no pensé que las cosas fueran en serio.

-Si lo dijo Camus debe ser verdad –Shun sacudía su cabeza -Tú sabes que a él no le gusta andar con chismes. Siempre regaña a Milo cuando le cuenta alguna noticia no confirmada.

Andrómeda recordaba como era cuando Milo venía con información de los caballeros de plata y como casi siempre la noticia estaba errada, sobre todo desde el día en que dijeron que Saori mandaría a poner un elevador en el santuario. Los pensamientos del caballero de bronce se interrumpieron por la voz de Shiryu.

-¿Qué voy hacer, qué voy hacer?

-Vete a Siberia como tenías planeado –El cisne trató de ayudar –Te mandaré a la casa de Jacob, pero tendrás que cambiarte el nombre y comer grasa de ballena congelada durante tres meses.

Shiryu miraba a Hyoga con la expresión de querer decirle que el remedio parecía ser peor que la enfermedad.

-Cuéntale tus problemas a Saori –Dijo Shun –Ella te aconsejará.

-Mejor lo llevamos directo al altar –Bufó Ikki –Seguro lo convencerá con que es buena idea y todas esas cosas que suelen decir las mujeres. Mira Shiryu, si no quieres ser lagartija muerta, mejor toma tus cosas y vete.

El Fénix tomó las cosas que encontraban en un closet, las colocó en una maleta y la lanzó por la ventana.

-Buen viaje y no olvides escribir –Ikki le estrechaba la mano al asustado caballero Dragón.

-Un momento esa ropa ni siquiera es mía –Protestaba Shiryu

-Si te pones terco entonces yo mismo te llevaré ante el juez para que firmes tu sentencia –Le amenazó el Fénix, porque su ayuda no se rechaza tan fácilmente.

-Ya saben, nadie me ha visto en meses –Shiryu con pánico en sus ojos saltó por la ventana para recoger la maleta, dejando una estela de polvo mientras corría para salir del santuario.


	4. No te atravieses en mi camino

**El horóscopo del amor 4**

Ajenos a estos acontecimientos, Aioria cuidaba a Kiki, como parte del trato que había hecho con Mu.

-Aioria tengo hambre –Kiki se frotaba la barriga con una mano y con la otra le alcanzaba al caballero de Leo un plato vacío.

-Prepárate algo de la nevera –Le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –Kiki miró de reojo al caballero dorado –Aunque mi maestro nunca me deja acercarme a la cocina, cree que podría ser peligroso.

-Creo que ya estás suficientemente grande como para encender una hornilla.

-Eso es lo que le dije a mi maestro Mu, pero él insiste desde el día que casi se quema su casa cuando preparé el almuerzo.

Estás palabras hicieron que Aioria dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que era tratar de ingresar a la página de Afrodita. Es que el caballero de Leo es como otras tantas personas que pueden sumergirse en otro mundo frente a un teclado y un monitor.

-Si Mu se lo prohibió debe ser por algo –Aioria despertó de si letargo -Kiki, espera un momento, yo te daré algo de comer.

Aioria fue a la cocina a buscar algo para el aprendiz. Buscando en el refrigerador notó que todas las provisiones se limitaban a medio cartón de leche y las migas de una caja de cereal.

-Puedes comer un platón de cereal con leche.

-¿A esta hora de la tarde? –Kiki arrugó la nariz -Generalmente no desayuno después del almuerzo.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? –Espetó Leo.

-Podemos ir a casa de mi maestro, siempre tiene comida decente.

-¿No crees que se molestará?

-No, lo que ignora no puede dañarlo.

Aioria de Leo y Kiki se fueron hasta la casa de Mu para asaltar su refrigerador, porque aunque Aioria es el santo de Leo, no significa que puede vivir a base de leche como algunos felinos caseros.

Una vez en la casa de Aries, luego de la merienda que ambos prepararon, ocasionando un gran desorden como consecuencia, Aioria miraba por la puerta pensativo.

-Es extraño que ahora que vivimos en paz, me trate de una forma diferente.

-Estás hablando de Marin, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tú como sabes? –Aioria de vio traicionada -Ese Mu es un chismoso.

-Se te nota a leguas –Dijo Kiki como forma de defender a su maestro -Si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?

-¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Aioria tomó al pobre Kiki de las solapas, levantándolo del piso varios centímetros

-Sólo tienes que hablarle, no proponerle matrimonio.

-Tal vez tengas razón –Aioria bajó al Apendix más tranquilo -¿Kiki, puedes quedarte aquí solo por un momento?

-Mi maestro Mu no quiere que esté solo, dice que tiene que haber alguien vigilándome cada cinco minutos –Kiki imitó la voz de Mu –Kiki no puedo dejarte ni cinco minutos, cada que te pierdo de vista armas un lío enorme.

-Volveré antes de que termines tu comida.

-Si no regresas pronto me comeré la tuya.

Kiki dijo como si bromeara pero hablaba en serio. No le importó a Aioria que salió con dirección a las cabañas de las amazonas.

Mientras tanto Shiryu corría por su vida maleta en mano, sin saber siquiera que se dirigía justo hasta donde estaban ubicadas las viviendas de las guerreras y que estaba muy cerca del peligro que sabemos bien sólo existe en su mente gracias a sus así llamados mejores amigos.

-No sé Shunrey –Marin se observaba en un espejo grande -este vestido blanco no me convence del todo, ¿Estás segura que dará resultado?

-Tampoco estoy muy convencida –Shaina parecía incómoda –No podré patear a mis rivales por que se me rasgaría la seda.

-La idea es que ya no peleen más –Shunrey les explicó todo lo que conlleva ser femenina, lo que implicaba principalmente dejar de golpear sujetos –Vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y sus nuevos atuendos para que veamos como un vestido hace la diferencia en el trato.

Como Shunrey era la encargada del nuevo look de las guerreras, le hicieron caso. Cada una con unos vestidos largos como los que usaba Atena.

Pero ni bien salieron vieron que Shiryu se aproximaba a toda marcha como alma que lleva el diablo o el Hades para que sea más apropiado.

-¿No es ese Shiryu que viene corriendo? –June divisó al caballero Dragón a toda marcha –Shunrey no nos conviene que te vea, hará demasiadas preguntas, métete en la casa. Nosotras lo detendremos.

-¡Alto Shiryu, no puedes pasar! –Marin se pasó delante del aturdido Dragón.

-Ustedes no entienden –El caballero de bronce detuvo su súplica -¿Por qué están vestidas así?

-No nos cambies el tema Shiryu –Shaina se paró delante del joven –Ya conoces las reglas, los hombres no vienen aquí.

-Sólo quiero pasar, ni notarán que una vez vine.

-De ninguna manera, antes tendrás que derrotarnos –June se puso en posición de ataque.

-Dado que es una emergencia no me queda más remedio –Shiryu adoptó su posición de pelea también y elevó su cosmo.

Este evento no pasó desapercibido para algunos caballeros en las cercanías. Un poco más lejos desde un punto donde no podían ser vistos, Argol y otros caballeros miraban el incidente.

-Esto es pelea segura, vamos a avisarle a Milo –Argol tomaba notas en una libreta.

-¡Sí! –Aracne sacó un catalejo para ver mejor.

Los caballeros de plata podían resultar muy curiosos, observaban ávidos esta escena y hubieran dado todo por poder leer los labios para tener una idea mejor de lo sucedido. Sólo pudieron observar como en medio de lo que se presagiaba como pelea intervino una muchacha extraña en el santuario.

-¡No Shiryu! –Shunrey salió de la cabaña –¡No les hagas daño!

-Un momentito –Shaina saltó ofendida –Shiryu no puede hacernos daño a las tres juntas aunque quisiera.

-Shunrey ¿Qué haces aquí? Por qué estás vestida –El Dragón pudo terminar su pregunta porque es un ser perspicaz, supo en su mente que ese vestido largo y blanco debía ser el vestido de novia, y las amazonas, ellas serían sus damas, ahora todo cuadraba a la perfección, tal y como Camus le había dicho a Hyoga.

Esta información es demasiado para el caballero de bronce, quien al no ver otra salida decide dar media vuelta y correr lo más lejos posible, olvidando incluso aquella maleta que Ikki tan amablemente le ayudó a empacar.

-¡Regresa Shiryu! –Gritaba la muchacha -¿Por qué corres?

-Seguro quiere ir a contarle el chisme a los otros caballeros –Shaina se mostró frustrada –Debimos acabarlo aquí mismo.

-Nada de eso –Shunrey volvió al antiguo plan –Ya hablamos sobre eso de estar golpeando a los caballeros.

-Ya sabemos, no más peleas con los hombres –Dijeron en coro las tres amazonas

-Es importante que tu futuro novio no te vea como una especie de amenaza –Shunrey hizo énfasis en estas palabras –No más cosas como "te mataré por ver mi rostro" o "te mataré yo para que no te maten."

Las amazonas estaban realmente confundidas, no veían otra forma de relación con aquellos guerreros. Era algo impensable, por eso no se dieron cuenta que desde hace rato un par de santos dorados las observaban entretenidos.

-Que interesante esta charla –Máscara no podía quitar ese tono burlón -¿Van a algún baile?

-Eso no te incumbe –Shaina le hablo con un tono de amenaza.

-No te enojes Shaina –Dijo Aldebaran con su tono calmado –Verás, aquí mi amigo Máscara de la Muerte, ha estado pensando que sería buena idea invitarte a tomar un café o una copa de vino.

-¿Yo he estado pensando? –dijo cáncer todavía desconcertado.

-¡Sí! –Aldebaran por poco y no miraba con ojitos estrellados –Veo que ustedes chicas están listas para alguna salida, se ven divinas.

Esta frase provocó una risita tonta por parte de las amazonas que se comportaban ahora como colegialas. Máscara miraba con ojos asesinos al caballero de Tauro, pero no era el único, un poco más atrás y una expresión asesina Aioria quería fulminar a todos los presentes.

-Me encantaría ir contigo Mascarita –Dijo Marin coqueta viendo como a Aioria le faltaba poco para echar humo por las orejas –Hoy no puedo, tengo que lavarme el cabello.

Aldebaran y Máscara notaron el horrible cosmo de ira del santo de Leo que los amenazaba, por eso consideraron una pronta huída.

-Otro día será entonces –Tauro agarró a Cáncer de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Ya nos vamos –dijo Máscara mirando a Aioria –¿Quieres venir conmigo al matadero a ver como sacrifican a las reses? ¿No? No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso por ti.

Ambos caballeros se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron, es decir a la velocidad de la luz, mientras Aioria los observaba con una mirada que fulminaría cualquiera que no fuera un santo dorado.

-¿Por qué no te apegaste al plan? Entendiste todo al revés –Le recriminaba El caballero de la cuarta casa a Tauro.

-Así resultó más fácil –Dijo Aldebaran desentendiéndose de todo –Además creo que de no haber sido porque Aioria apareció allí Marin hubiera salido contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero salir con Marin.

-Eso tendrás que explicarle a Aioria, por lo pronto sigue corriendo que puede que nos alcance.

No pararon hasta llegar a la primera casa. Por su parte en las cabañas donde se alojaban las guerreras.

-Aioria justo hablábamos de ti ¿Qué se te ofrece? –June hizo como si no pasara nada.

-¿He? ¿Yo? –El león dorado dudó –Estoy buscando a Mu, tengo a Kiki en mi casa y ustedes entienden.

Aioria tenía algunas dotes histriónicas, por eso le resultó fácil encontrar una excusa creíble para no mostrar sus sentimientos lastimados.

-No vino por aquí –Dijo secamente Shaina.

El caballero dorado ni miró a Marin.

-Seguiré buscando en otro lugar, adiós Shaina, June, Shunrey.

Sin decir nada más el león dorado se marchó rumiando en su cabeza miles de formas de acabar con Máscara de la Muerte y Aldebaran.

-¡Ni siquiera se despidió de mi! –Gritó Marin enojada –Se acordó hasta de tu nombre Shunrey, que no eres parte del Santuario.

-Es una buena noticia –Dijo la muchacha de los cinco picos –Se estaba muriendo de los celos.

-Pero ahora ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, ya estoy peor que June y Shaina.

-Pero te hablará cuando los celos lo corroan –Shaina se frotaba las manos –Hay que darle celos a Aioria.

-Eso estaría mal –Shunrey les interrumpió como si fuera la voz de su conciencia –No puedes engañar a Aioria con otro caballero.

-Es por una buena causa –June intervino –Además no es una traición, se trata sólo de prestarle un poco más de atención a otro.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Shiryu.

-Ah sí –Shaina levantó la maleta que Shiryu dejó tirada en su rápida huída –Vamos a ver que estaba cargando tu dulce Dragón.

Al abrir la maleta se encuentran con ropa que no era del tipo que usa el caballero de bronce en cuestión, más bien se trataba de enaguas, pantymedias, sujetadores y otras cosillas de uso personal de una mujer.

-¿Qué hacen estas cosas en la maleta de Shiryu? –Se preguntaba Shunrey como muchas otras personas que leen este fanfic.

La respuesta es muy simple. Habiendo hecho el equipaje del Dragón en uno de los previos del templo de Atena, es muy posible que se trate de la ropa de la Diosa, algo que sin duda le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza a uno que otro caballero de bronce, pero es tela de otro fanfic, mientras sigamos con éste.

-Esa rata te traiciona –Fueron las palabras contundentes de Shaina, quien siempre tiende a pensar lo peor del género masculino.

-¡No mi Shiryu! ¡No es posible! –Shunrey comenzó a llorar.

-Seca esas lágrimas –Shaina trató de consolar a Shunrey –Un hombre no vale la pena. Vamos a pagarle con la misma moneda.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Marin se mostró intrigada.

-Vamos a darle celos a Shiryu para que veo lo que se siente –Shaina golpeó con su puño el piso abriendo un pequeño cráter –Tú harás lo mismo con Aioria.

-Pero si Aioria no coquetea con otras mujeres –Marin no acababa de entender el plan de la serpiente.

-Le darás celos para que ese cretino se muestre interesado en ti –Pero necesitamos al alguien con experiencia en ese campo. Alguien que tenga dos pretendientes.

-Yo sé quien da con la talla –June estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Shaina –Freya, la hermana de Hilda, a Hyoga no le es indiferente y sé que tiene otro pretendiente allá en Asgard.

-Vamos a llamarla inmediatamente –Shaina se llevó a las dos chicas todavía poco convencidas del nuevo plan.


	5. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

**El horóscopo del amor 5**

No había cosa que las amazonas no pudieran lograr. En el transcurso de tres días estarían recogiendo a Freya en el aeropuerto de Atenas. No fue difícil hacer venir a la rubia de Asgard con una simple invitación enviada a Hilda. Invitación en la que se le pedía a la representante de Odín venir al Santuario para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de los aprendices más queridos, Kiki. Hilda entonces se visualizo entre globos, pasteles payasos, rodeada de chiquillos que corrían y gritaban alrededor suyo. Como Asgard y el Santuario mantenían relaciones diplomáticas, por así decirlo, Polaris no quiso hacer un desaire a Saori y mandar a una representante, confiada en que Freya era la más adecuada para este tipo de acontecimiento.

Mientras las chicas esperaban la llegada de una nueva cómplice, se entretenían enseñándole a Shunrey algunas técnicas de combate, uno que otro golpe certero y las bien practicadas patadas voladoras que aprendió rápidamente la chica de Rozan.

Todo esto sucedía en un Santuario un poco descuidado por sus moradores y principales guardianes. Mu entre ellos que llegó a su casa muy tranquilo, casi silbando de alegría. El poner a alguien más que se encargue de educar a Kiki parecía una idea muy buena. Pero las ideas muchas veces no se concretan o no salen como se esperaba.

Comenzó a sospechar que las cosas no andaban bien al encontrar a Máscara de la Muerte escondido bajo su cama y con una pantalla de lámpara en la cabeza, un muy mal disimulado Aldebaran.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa? –Preguntó Mu haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la calma.

-No hables tan fuerte –Máscara Mortal salió de su escondite –Aioria puede estar cerca todavía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Aioria?

-Desde que Máscara la invitó a salir está un poco disgustado, ya no nos habla y sólo nos mira conejos de loco –Aldebaran trató de sonar convincente.

-Le habrán hecho algo –Mu se desentendió del problema –Lo que yo quiero saber es porque han desordenado mi casa, porque dejé todo arreglado, incluso te dejé tu cena en la alacena de tu casa Aldebaran.

-Ni bien acabó de decir estas palabras Tauro ya estaba de salida musitando algo sobre no desperdiciar alimentos que un buen amigo le prepara a uno.

-¿Por qué le preparas su cena? –Máscara estaba intrigado.

-Por precaución –Respondió Aries –Se supone que eso lo mantiene alejado de mis provisiones. Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías con Aldebaran en mi casa?

Máscara no supo que responder, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Estaba inspeccionando que no hubiera tierra o pelusas debajo de tu cama –Cáncer quiso sonar convincente –El Patriarca me mandó a revisar casa por casa. Has pasado la prueba Mu, no encontré una molécula de polvo.

Una idea dijimos, pero no aseguramos que hubiera sido buena.

Mu miraba desconfiado al caballero de la cuarta casa, si no era porque Aries se encontraba de excelente humor tal vez hubiera pensado en golpear a Máscara con alguna de sus herramientas celestes.

-Seguro que Aioria no tiene que ver con esto ¿Verdad? –Le dijo desconfiado y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina –Le habrás hecho algo muy grave.

-Yo no quería –Dijo Máscara Mortal siguiendo a Mu –Ese cerebro de buey de Aldebaran que entiende todo al revés, además ese gato malagradecido de Aioria no comprende que intentaba ayudarle cuando invitamos a Marin.

Mu estuvo a punto de sonreír, lo hubiera hecho. Si tan sólo lo que una ve fue una cocina estaba puesta patas arriba con restos de comida y platos sucios por todas partes.

-¿¡Qué significa esto?!

-¿Fuiste al mercado hoy? –Fue la inocente pregunta de Máscara de la Muerte, algo muy raro de ver en él, la inocencia.

-Me refiero al desorden –Mu se volvió hacia Mascara Mortal –¡Por lo menos hubieras disimulado un poco y con una escoba hubieras escondido los restos!

-Estás equivocado Mu –Cáncer dio un paso atrás –Cuando llegamos esto ya estaba así.

-No me mientas Máscara.

-Yo no digo mentiras, el problema es que no siempre digo toda la verdad.

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza –El cosmo del caballero Aries comenzó a arder horriblemente –Revolución…

Ante métodos tan persuasivos el caballero de Cáncer no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Mu le ordenaba, aunque por primera vez Máscara Mortal era inocente.

-¿De qué sirve decir la verdad si luego nadie te cree? –Refunfuñaba Cáncer con un delantal, una pañoleta y un trapo en la mano –Esto es un abuso de confianza, yo que ni siquiera trapeo el piso de mi casa, tengo que trapear el piso de la casa de Mu.

Máscara puso sus manos en su cintura y con un guante blanco verificó que el piso estuviera rechinante de limpio.

-Con eso estará conforme ese cordero de lana rosa –Cáncer no pudo terminar su frase al sentir a Mu detrás suyo –Decía que ya está limpio el piso.

-Que bien, espero que para mi vuelta siga así –Mu le dijo otra vez con buen talante.

-Pero –Máscara observó que Mu estaba muy arreglado -¿A dónde vas tan elegante?

-No te interesa –Le dijo secamente Aries.

-Sí me interesa –Máscara Mortal cruzó los brazos –Yo fregando los pisos y tú te vas tan contento. Yo no quiero quedarme solo en casa esperando a tu llegada toda la noche.

Algo raro poseyó a Máscara, que con el delantal y la pañoleta sonaba a ama de casa abnegada.

-En primer lugar esta no es tu casa –Aries le quitó a Mascara la pañoleta de la cabeza -En segundo, ¿Ya te escuchaste hablar?

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es este delantal que tomó posesión de mí!

El caballero de la cuarta casa se quitó el delantal y se fue corriendo de la casa de Mu.

-Creo que Afrodita es una influencia nefasta en Máscara Mortal, le diré al Patriarca que ya no lo mande de castigo a regar las rosas de Piscis, le hace daño a nuestro estimado asesino.

Que bueno es Mu tan preocupado por la salud mental de sus compañeros, seguro de no haber estado ocupado se hubiera preocupado por los problemas de Aioria que no son pocos.

En casa de Leo.

-Ves Aioria, no fue tan difícil ir a hablarle a Marin –Kiki trataba de animar a Leo –Por lo menos tuviste el valor de aproximarte un poco.

-Y con eso ya gané –Aioria estaba de muy mal humor -Quien me manda a mí a hacer caso de los consejos de un niño.

-¿Qué te pasa Aioria? –Seiya salió de la nada como un duende -¿Por qué esa cara de gato mojado?

Leo descargó su furia contenida en un coscorrón que le dio a Seiya por ser tan inoportuno.

-¡Que te importa!

-Ves Hyoga, no debes llamar así a Aioria –Ikki puso un raro tono paternal –Puedes darte cuenta de que ni a Seiya le permite que le diga gato.

-Mejor cállate Ikki –El cisne trataba de que Ikki dejara de acusarlo delante del caballero de la quinta casa.

Era justo lo que le faltaba a Aioria, visitas inesperadas en su casa, justo ahora que estaba de un humor de perros, sin ánimo de ofender al santo de Leo.

-¿Qué hacen todos en mi casa? ¿Tú Hyoga, que no tienes que planchar los gorritos de lana de maestro para que seas mejor caballero?

-Ya acabé con el entrenamiento de hoy –Dijo inocentemente el cisne.

-Aioria –Shun quiso dar una mejor explicación –Sólo queríamos saber si puedes prestarnos la computadora de Mu. Será un momento.

-¿Para qué la quieren? –Preguntó Leo desconfiado pensando que la última vez el caballero Dragón la pasó muy mal, el pobre parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Queremos ver la página de Afrodita –Andrómeda dijo sin pensar que aquello fuera algo malo –Desde que confirmamos la predicción para Shiryu queremos consultar alguna otra cosa.

Aioria miraba con ojos incrédulos a chicos de bronce, vaya que eran inocentes los muchachos. Examinó con la mirada primero a Seiya, era bastante lógico que el creyera cualquier cosa, dada su condición mental; Shun, todavía era muy joven y fácil de impresionar; Hyoga, pasó casi toda su existencia en un lugar tan lejano como Siberia que tal vez el chico no tuvo oportunidad de conocer mejor el mundo; Ikki, pero que demonios le pasaba a Ikki?

Ikki percibió rápido esta mirada y saltó a corregir al caballero dorado.

-No me mires así, yo estoy aquí por Shun, nada más.

-Hagan como gusten –Finalmente el león dorado cedió, pensando que tal vez sería divertido probar la veracidad de las predicciones del santo de Piscis antes de ver el mismo, que sufra otro primero.

Shun se encargó de operar la máquina.

-Aquí hay algo interesante –Dijo Andrómeda –la compatibilidad de signos, probemos ¿Sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de Freya?

El cisne se rascó la cabeza y negó sin decir nada.

-Eres un pésimo novio Hyoga –Dijo Ikki sin ponerse a reflexionar que aquella frase podría llevar a confusiones.

-Yo sé –Seiya habló como el niño en la escuela que espera recibir una buena calificación –Es el 8 de noviembre.

-¿Tú como los sabes? –Le preguntaron los tres caballeros al despistado Pegaso.

-Lo sé porque ese día estaba jugando con Kiki a la guerra con globos de agua, lástima que un globo le llegó a Saori que iba a la fiesta de cumpleaños en Asgard. Me jaló las orejas y me obligó a encerar los autos de la fundación.

El desconcierto general se vio interrumpido por el Fénix.

-Habrá sido el único conocimiento que guardas en tu cerebro.

-Mejor veamos que nos dice el horóscopo –Shun evitó alguna confrontación.

_ESCORPIO - ACUARIO:_

_Entre un signo tan mal pensado y otro tan despistado la incomunicación es abismal , el exclusivismo de ESCORPIO choca con el individualismo de ACUARIO, ESCORPIO tomará como una afrenta los descuidos del despreocupado ACUARIO creándose mal ambiente entre ellos, ambos viven en mundos apartes, pero a millones de años luz. Si a ACUARIO le interesa conservar su relación y no dejar que ESCORPIO se marche con otro pretendiente, será mejor que comience a ser más atento con ESCORPIO._

-Según esto no le prestas atención cuando te habla –Andrómeda trató de sermonear al Cisne como si fuera un experto en el tema –No le demuestras cuanto la aprecias.

Pero ella está en Asgard y yo estoy aquí –Trató de defenderse el caballero ruso.

-Esa es sólo una excusa –Ikki encontró un motivo para molestar a Hyoga –No le enviaste ni una simple tarjeta por su cumpleaños.

-Que yo recuerde estábamos en guerra contra Hera, no hubo tiempo.

-No cambies el tema –Aioria se unió a los chicos de bronce para hacerle pasar un mal rato al cisne.

Era divertido para Aioria ver como otro caballero poco a poco perdía el color del rostro y tomaba una tez blanca, no es que Hyoga no era suficientemente blanco, pero era un buen experimento. Era mejor hacer sufrir a otro, además olvidaba el mal trago de hace rato.

Milo en cambio apenas se preparaba para pasar un buen momento.

-Está confirmadísimo –Milo llegó a casa de Camus con unas hojas en las manos -Argol me lo acaba de contar, si hasta ya están listas las damas de honor.

-¿De qué estás hablando Milo? –Acuario le prestaba poca atención al caballero de la séptima casa y no quitaba la vista de su periódico.

-Pues de la boda de Shiryu, ¿De que más? –Milo le quitó a Camus su diario -Argol me dijo que hace rato él y Aracne vieron como Marin, Shaina y June con sus vestidos para la ceremonia, además dicen que el novio parecía impaciente pero no lo dejaron ver a la novia.

-Eso está muy bien, pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con eso? –Camus le arrebató el periódico a Milo.

-¿Cómo qué que? Alguien tiene que organizar la despedida de soltero del novio, sin eso no puede haber boda.

-Ya está, seguro quieres organizar una fiesta con bailarinas exóticas y todo –Camus sacudía la cabeza como señal de reprobación.

-Conste que fue tu idea lo de las bailarinas

-Si yo no sugerí... ¡Milo malinterpretas todo lo digo! –Camus botó su lectura al piso.

-Ahora ¿Cómo podemos hacer para que Saori no se entere de la fiesta? –Preguntó el escorpión una vez que obtuvo la completa atención de Acuario.

-Si ella vuelve a Oriente por algún como una llamada de su compañía Naviera –Casi como un reflejo Camus ideaba un plan –Algo así como un accidente con un iceberg y uno de sus buques petroleros.

-¡Excelente plan Camus! –Milo celebraba la brillante mente de su amigo –Sabía que me ayudarías con la fiesta.

-Sé que me arrepentiré más tarde –Camus sintió el organizar la despedida como una especie de reto -Sí, te ayudaré.

-Así se habla amigo.

-No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que todo será un desastre.

**Nota:** Nada más decirles que lo del cumpleaños de Freya lo elegí arbitrariamente con el afán de hacer sufrir al pobre ganso, digo Hyoga. Si no me creen allá ustedes, después de todo este dato lo dio Seiya y depende de ustedes creer en la veracidad de las palabras del Pegaso y en su capacidad de recordar fechas.


	6. No te enojes Aioria

**Nota: **Como siempre los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Muchas gracias por leer este viejo fanfic.

**El horóscopo del amor 6**

-Según me cuentas –Freya comentaba una vez que llegó al santuario –Les has estado pegando a los caballeros.

-Sólo un par de veces –Dijo Marin –Ocasionalmente a Seiya, a Aioria nunca le pegué.

Freya sacudió la cabeza y miró a Shunrey como buscando apoyo.

-Verás, no es bueno pegar a tus pretendientes –Dijo la rubia de Asgard –¡Lo mejor es que ellos se peguen entre sí!

Fue como si hubieran encontrado el arca perdida. Las amazonas se miraron entre sí y por un momento parecieron comprender el punto de Freya.

-Nos estás diciendo que no debo golpear más a Shun –June enrollaba su látigo –¿Debo hacer que él se pelee por mí?

-Efectivamente –Asintió la hermana de Hilda.

-Si no puedo pegarle ¿Cómo el hago saber que estoy interesada en él? –Preguntó la amazona de Camaleón.

Shunrey les volvió a dar el sermón de que a los caballeros probablemente no encuentren de su agrado recibir palizas constantemente, por lo menos no los que no tienen esas tendencias. Aunque con los caballeros nunca se sabe. De otro modo no se meterían en tantas guerras sin sentido.

Estas reflexiones trajeron a la mente de la muchacha de Rozan el comportamiento de Shiryu, sin más se echó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó Freya.

-Es por culpa de ese traidor de Shiryu –Dijo Shaina –Está engañando a Shunrey con otra, hasta le carga la maleta.

-Vieras la cara de espanto que puso cuando vio a Shunrey aquí en el santuario –June le contó lo sucedido –Hasta quería pelearse con nosotras, pero al final decidió huir como un cobarde.

-¡Shiryu no es cobarde! –Gritó Shunrey.

-Pobre, todavía tiene sentimientos hacia alguien que no lo merece –Shaina le alcanzó un pañuelo –Ya te dijimos que no vale la pena esa rata traidora. Mejor le pagas con la misma moneda.

-Shaina tiene razón –De pronto Freya se puso de su parte –Cuando vea que ya no te tiene en la palma de su mano dejará a la otra y vendrá corriendo hacia ti.

-Entonces lo botarás patearás lejos como a un perro –Shaina pateo la silla de la cabaña que salió volando por la puerta, puerta y todo –Lo siento, no era mi intención destruir tu vivienda Marin.

Un kilómetro más lejos, un distraído caballero de plata conocido como Dante, se disponía a secar su sudor de la frente con el reverso de su mano, cuando sintió el impacto de la silla voladora.

-Está bien, seguiremos trabajando –Dijo otro caballero de Plata al momento en que él y sus compañeros clavaban unos postes en el piso para colocar el anuncio de la fiesta que se estaba preparando en el Santuario.

De vuelta en la cabaña de Marin:

-No terminan de convencerme –Decía la amazona del águila –Ayer cuando Máscara Mortal me invitó a salir justo el momento en que llegaba Aioria, hay que ver la cara que puso, estaba furioso, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra después. Como si no conociera sus rabietas.

-¿Te invitó otro caballero? Y tú ¿Qué le contestaste? –Freya sintió un poco de emoción

-Que no quería salir con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta Aioria no Máscara de la Muerte.

-Ese fue tu error –La hermana de Hilda le reprochó –Si hubieras aceptado la invitación seguro Aioria le hubiera caído a golpes al otro caballero.

-¿Eso era bueno? –Preguntó Marin.

-Por supuesto, creo que deberías ir a buscar a ese caballero para que te invite de nuevo.

-Es buena idea en el camino buscaremos pretendientes para que se agarren a golpes entre sí –Shaina se llevó del brazo al águila –Ven June.

-Nosotras también vamos –Shunrey quiso seguirles cansada del encierro.

-Ustedes no pueden deambular por el santuario –June las detuvo –Sería peligroso, muchos preguntarán que hacen aquí y se descubriría el plan.

-Yo no quiero quedarme encerrada todo el día –Se quejó Freya.

-La única manera posible es que se disfracen de amazonas y se coloquen máscaras como nosotras –Shaina les explicó.

-No hay problema –Sonrieron Shunrey y Freya.

Mientras en casa de Aioria.

-Levántate Kiki, ya amaneció –Bostezaba el león dorado estirando sus brazos.

-¿Ya vino mi maestro Mu por mí? –Preguntó el Apendix.

-Tu querido maestro no da señales de vida –Refunfuñó Aioria –Me dijo que sería sólo una tarde ya pasaron tres días y nada que viene por ti. A este paso te vas a convertir en el próximo santo de Leo.

-Yo no quiero, además no nací en julio –Kiki se levantó y preguntó -¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Leche más agria que la de ayer.

-Paso –Frunció la nariz el pequeño -¿Qué tal si visitamos de nuevo el refrigerador de mi maestro?

-A lo mejor lo encontramos y me desembarazo de ti –Dijo Aioria

-No seas tan gruñón .Rió Kiki –Además tú no deberías estar así tan enfadado. Según me dijiste lo que sucedió con Marin el otro día, ella no hizo nada malo. Rechazó la invitación ¿No es cierto?

-Visto de ese modo, tienes razón –Aioria se mostró más acongojado –Me he comportado como un imbécil.

-¿Por qué no vas y le pides disculpas?

La solución de Kiki parecía tan simple que era imposible creer que funcionaría. Kiki no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y jaló Leo de la mano para ir a la casa de Aries a buscar su desayuno, ya con el estómago lleno, pensaba el Apendix, el león dorado tendría más agallas para confrontar cualquier situación.

Las que estaban listas para confrontaciones eran las amazonas y sus dos invitadas, ataviadas como amazonas, con máscara incluída, estaba perfectamente camufladas como cualquier otro guerrero del santuario.

-Recuerden, pueden ir al anfiteatro o al coliseo, aunque todo está en ruinas –Recomendaba Marin.

-¿Es por la antigüedad? –Preguntó Shunrey.

-Es por los caballeros –Respondió Shaina –El aspecto de ruina generalizada se debe a ellos principalmente.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir con ustedes –Preguntó Freya.

-Es peligroso –Le dijo June –Ese tipo de actividad puede tornarse violenta el rato menos pensado.

Las dos extranjeras sólo se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron. Era mejor dejar a las guerreras para esas actividades.

Actividades que estaban entre otras ir directo a la cuarta casa a buscar más problemas. Sin un guardián en la primera casa y un escurridizo caballero en la segunda, no hubo contratiempos para llegar a la tercera casa.

-Buenos días Saga ¿Nos permites pasar a la cuarta casa? –Preguntó Marin más por costumbre que por una real necesidad.

-Siempre puedes hacerlo –Dijo Saga bostezando, todavía en pijamas –No creo que a Kanon le moleste tampoco.

-Gracias –Dijo la guerrera del águila y junto con sus compañeras atravesaron la casa de Géminis sin hacer mucho ruido por consideración a Kanon.

No importó, porque Kanon es un guerrero experimentado y pudo percibir la presencia de visitantes en la tercera casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el antiguo general de Poseidón.

-Es sólo Marin y las otras Amazonas –Dijo Saga.

-Ah que bien –Bostezó Kanon dispuesto a regresar a su lecho, pero de pronto algo se le cruzó por la mente –¡Es sólo Marin!

-¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó su hermano.

-¿No te acuerdas del plan? Tenemos que ayudar a Aioria.

-Si no quedamos en nada –Dijo Saga –No acordamos el plan.

-Eso porque tú aseguras que yo no soy un buen partido.

-Yo no dije eso –Saga comenzaba a perder la paciencia –Sólo dije que era probable que de escoger a uno de los dos me escogerían primero antes que a ti.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Es muy probable que para lo único que te escojan primero es para ir al psiquiátrico más cercano.

-¿Quieres apostar? Vamos los dos y le preguntamos a Marin con cual de los dos preferiría salir.

-Es un trato –Dijo Kanon –El que pierde le lleva serenata a Afrodita.

Mientras Marin ya llegaba a la casa de Cáncer, donde otro evento acontecía.

-Sal de tu escondite pequeño crustáceo –Amenazó Aioria entrando a la cuarta casa como un león –O mejor no te atravieses en mi camino.

-Decídete de una buena vez –Máscara de la Muerte realmente sonaba confundido –No hagas escándalo que ayer estuve fregando pisos todo el día.

Aioria atrapó a Mascara Mortal en su cama. Al parecer no era muy madrugador el santo de Cáncer y en pijamas y todo el león dorado se disponía a darle su merecido por la afrenta del día de ayer. Es que los del signo de Leo suelen ser celosos y vengativos cunado los han lastimado, aunque eso es algo que Afrodita les diría, en este caso mejor seguimos con el relato.

-Mascara Mortal –Una voz femenina y seductora llamaba desde afuera -¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Me están llamando, si no te importa tengo que bajar al piso para atender a mis visitas –Decía Mascara de la Muerte esperando de esa forma librarse del furioso Leo –¡Ya salgo!

-Sabes Mascara –Dijo Marin desde afuera –He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer.

-¿Yo te Dije algo ayer? –Habló con dificultad Cáncer cuando Aioria comenzó a apretarle el cuello –No lo recuerdo.

-Le dijiste que querías salir con ella ¿Qué no te acuerdas burro? –Le gritó Shaina.

-Marin dice que acepta tu invitación Mascara, por eso ha venido –Siguió June.

Ante la sorpresa de escuchar estas palabras Aioria pareció entrar en shock y de algún modo Mascara se libró de su captor.

-¡Cambié de opinión! –Dijo tajantemente cuando salió de su casa seguro de que con testigos Aioria no lo asesinaría, además tenía que alejarse de lo problemas.

Lástima que los problemas llegan aun cuando uno hace todo lo posible por alejarse.

-Marin, de entre los dos ¿A quién prefieres? –Preguntó Saga llegando con su hermano –Me elegirías a mí sobre ese vándalo de Kanon ¿Verdad?

-No es cierto –Dijo Kanon cuando llegó –Dile que siempre me escogerías por sobre ese maniaco-depresivo de Saga.

La gota que colmó el vaso en la poca paciencia del león. Furioso salió de la casa de Cáncer y por pura bronca pateó uno de los pilares, provocando que parte del techo cayera sobre el infortunado Máscara Mortal, que era inocente en todo el embrollo. Es que es tan raro utilizar esas dos palabras cuando nos referimos a este especial y querido caballero.

-Aioria -Marin no terminó su frase, el león se fue más furioso que ayer. Quiso seguir al caballero, pero las otras amazonas la detuvieron.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo -¿A quien elegirías?

-¡Hombres! –Marin pateó el otro pilar y todo el techo de la cuarta casa se vino abajo cuando la amazona del águila se marchaba.

-Yo creo que los elige a los dos Dijo Shaina –Despidiéndose de ambos.

-No se puede escoger entre los dos –Dijo June, marchándose con sus compañeras.

-Que bueno –Sintió gran alivio Kanon –No quería llevarle serenata a Afrodita.

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Saga pensando un rato –Pero si nos eligió a ambos, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tenía que escoger a alguno.

-Está bien pero si todavía quieres llevar serenata –Dijo Kanon.

-De ninguna manera –Saga pareció erizar su cabello –¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en empate?

-Por esta vez te doy la razón.

Y los hermanos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo finalmente.

En otro lugar del santuario Freya y Shunrey disfrazadas paseaban cerca del coliseo.

-Este lugar es un desastre –Dijo Freya –Que mal gusto para la decoración tiene Saori.

-No me gusta mucho este estilo con pilares –Shunrey observaba la mitad de una columna –Además alguien debería barrer de vez en cuando.

Dos siluetas femeninas y nuevas no pasan desapercibidas en un lugar donde predominan los hombres, rápidamente fueron divisadas por caballeros que merodeaban el lugar.

-¡Hola! –Se aproximó Babel -¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Son nuevas?

-No las habíamos visto antes –Jamian se posó cerca de ellas como una de sus cuervos -¿Quiénes son?

-Yo me llamo Calipso –Dijo Freya para salir del apuro retrocediendo un paso –De osa menor.

-Yo soy Jazmín del tigre –Shunrey mencionó cualquier cosa para no ser descubierta.

-No sabía que existiera tal constelación –La miró Babel extrañado.

-Es muy pequeña –Añadió Shunrey.

-Sus habilidades ¿Cuáles son? –Preguntó Jamian al notar el nerviosismo, esperando escuchar alguna habilidad para la lucha.

-Yo soy muy buena para la cocina –Shunrey dijo con orgullo.

-Yo soy una maestra para la danza –Freya tampoco quería quedarse atrás.

Jamian y Babel se miraron extrañados. De pronto una idea surgió en la mente de Babel.

-¿Sabes hornear pasteles? –Pregunto el caballero de plata.

-Son mi especialidad –Respondió Shunrey.

-Excelente –Babel tomó a Jamian del brazo y se lo llevó del lugar, no sin antes añadir –Es posible que requiramos de esas habilidades suyas pronto, no se vayan muy lejos, el santuario las necesita.

En casa de Camus

-Hyoga mi café está frío –Se quejaba el caballero de Acuario.

-Pero maestro le dije que no tomara la taza con sus manos porque lo enfría demasiado –Hyoga todavía no comprendía eso de preparar café para ser un mejor caballero, pero era su maestro y tenía que hacerle caso -Para eso le traje un plato.

Camus no le dio mayores explicaciones porque sin llamar entró Milo como de costumbre.

-¡Ya está todo listo!

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó sin emoción Camus.

-La bailarina que saldrá del pastel –Dijo Milo muy emocionado –La fiesta de despedida de soltero de Shiryu será un éxito.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste tan rápido? –Preguntó Camus con algo más de emoción -Sabes que no tenemos dinero para contratar una.

-Babel me dijo que ya consiguieron dos chicas que pueden hacernos el favor gratis, las encontró hoy, cerca del coliseo.


	7. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Nota:** Los personaje sy lugares son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este antiguo fanfic.

**El horóscopo del amor 7**

Pues bien, Shaina y June seguían con el plan de Freya, que era la de conseguir citas con algún otro caballero para darles celos a sus supuestos pretendientes.

-¿Quién será bueno? –Se preguntaba la Serpiente caminando distraídamente por el Santuario –Alguien de quien Seiya sienta celos.

June se rascaba la cabeza y por sugerir algo dijo

-Podrían ser los caballeros de plata, los de bronce no podrían cumplir con ese cometido y con los de oro nunca se sabe.

-¿Estás loca? –Dijo Shaina con una mueca de espanto –Esos se la pasan de chismosos todo el día para mantener la red información de Milo.

-Podría ser peor –Se lamentó June –Yo que tú no escogería demasiado, además Seiya no es lo que se llama el mejor caballero.

-Como es una emergencia te haré caso –Shaina se resignó -¿Dónde estarán ahora?

-Probablemente el coliseo, deben estar haciendo el reporte matutino.

-Bueno, manos a la obra –Shaina hizo crujir sus dedos -¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, iré a buscar a Redha y Spica, que fueron compañeros míos en la isla Andrómeda. Los mandé llamar, de seguro ya llegaron al Santuario.

-Buena suerte.

-A ti también.

Shaina se fue al coliseo y como lo había supuesto ahí estaban Argol y otros caballeros de plata.

-¿Estás seguro de que nos invitarán a la fiesta? –Asterion parecía descorazonado -Tú sabes como son de quisquillosos los caballeros de oro.

-No sólo eso –Comentó Aracne –Escuché que Camus está organizando la fiesta y no es por hablar mal, pero que tal si luego nos sale con que quiere que vayamos de traje y esas cosas.

-Milo también es organizador, es la garantía de que será algo especial –Argol se frotó las manos.

-Jamian me dijo que hasta habría bailarinas exóticas y todo eso –Dante mostró una sonrisa tonta que no duró mucho.

-¡Argol! –Exclamó la amazona colocando su brazo en el cuello del caballero de plata -Que bueno que te encuentro, eres justo la persona que estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? –Preguntó tembloroso el caballero -¿Por qué?

Los otros caballeros miraban confundidos a la amazona, hasta que Aracné se acercó al oído de Argol para preguntarle susurrando.

-¿Le debes dinero?

El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes Argol –Shaina trató de sonar dulce, pero simplemente no lo lograba -He estado pensando en que tal vez podríamos salir algún día.

Los caballeros de plata todavía no reaccionaban del choque, sólo se limitaban a mirarse entre sí confundidos.

-Shaina, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Asterion trató de ser amable tocando la frente de la guerrera.

Acción poco prudente, por este motivo los otros caballeros dieron un paso atrás y comenzaron a murmurar.

-Esto es muy sospechoso Argol –Aracne dijo con mirada furtiva.

-Definitivamente son malas noticias para ti –Dante bajó la mirada –Si quiere salir contigo es porque le gustas.

-Estás perdido –Argol dijo con un tono fúnebre –Ahora intentará matarte como a Seiya.

-No puede ser –Se lamentaba Argol –Yo jamás le hice caso, tampoco recuerdo haber intentado siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero mis malditos modales, ¿Por qué me habrán enseñado a ser cortes con las damas?

-Es una pena –Dijeron Dante y Asterion alejándose sigilosamente –Lástima tenemos cosas que hacer y no queremos ver a Shaina contrariada.

-¿Qué dices Argol? –Shaina se aproximó a los caballeros con voz melosa -¿Me invitarás a salir?

-Eres muy amable Shaina –Argol tragó saliva por las palabras que iba a pronunciar –No puedo, tengo que llevar a mi perro al veterinario.

-Tú no tienes perro –Shaina quitó el tono dulce de su voz.

-Pero Asterion de Can Mayor tiene pulgas…

-Argol no me hagas perder la paciencia.

-¡No Shaina, no me pegues! –El caballero de plata sólo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos.

-Eres una gallina –Le gritó la amazona, luego dirigió su mirada a hacia los demás caballeros -¿Y ustedes que miran? ¿Quieren invitarme a salir?

Por poco igualan la velocidad de los caballeros dorados en su rápida huída, por eso los caballeros de plata jamás podrán compararse a los caballeros de oro, ellos sí alcanzan la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Cobardes! –Les gritaba Shaina –Esperen a que los atrape. Ahora tendré que buscar otros candidatos. Estos sufrirán de un infarto.

Es que el primer error de Shaina fue buscar entre los caballeros de plata, siendo ella una amazona en el mismo rango pensó que sería buena idea, pero hasta los más sabios se equivocan, incluso Shaka.

En casa de Virgo

-No puedo creerlo -Dokho golpeaba con la punta del pie el piso como señal de impaciencia -Eres el más cercano al gran maestro y todavía no se te ocurre nada.

-Como quieres que piense en algo si a cada rato me interrumpes –Shaka abrió los ojos para lanzarle una mirada de enejo a Libra -Además por que no piensas en algo tú también.

Dokho sólo se encogió de hombros y se levantó a preparar un poco de té de jazmín que le ofreció al santo de Virgo, mientras comenzaba su larga charla.

-Es que los jóvenes de ahora se comportan distinto a los de mi tiempo, antes si querías comprometerte con alguien, primero tenías que hablar con los padres de la novia, y si ellos te aceptaban entonces –Dokho se detuvo un rato -Eso es, hay que hablar con los padres de Marin.

-No es buena idea Dokho, Marin es huérfana como la mayoría en el santuario.

Claro, que padre en su sano juicio dejaría que sus hijos se vayan a entrenar lejos a lugares más parecidos a campos de concentración nazi para luego de años de lucha no tener ningún oficio redituable. Y así podríamos seguir de no ser por Agora y Shiva que entraron a la casa de Shaka.

-Maestro Shaka –entró Agora a la casa de Virgo -Le traemos la última noticia del santuario.

-Shiryu se va a casar –Dijo Shiva como queriendo ser el que de la noticia.

Shaka y Dokho que tomaban tranquilamente una taza de té de jazmín casi se atoraron con la noticia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Incrédulo Libra escupió su té.

-Que su alumno se casa antiguo maestro, ¿Que no le avisaron? –Agora le comentó sin el menor tacto -Todos en el santuario lo saben, si hasta va a haber fiesta de despedida y todo.

-Pues es muy obvio que Dokho no sabía nada, y yo tampoco –Shaka reprendió a sus discípulos -Cuantas veces les he dicho que me informen de cuanto ocurre en el santuario, no me gusta ser el último en enterarse de estas cosas, por algo soy la reencarnación de Buda. Tengo que saberlo todo.

-A mí ni me consultaron, pero ya va a ver ese par cuando los encuentre –El sabio Dokho contrario a sus costumbres comenzó a hacer una rabieta muy impropia de su avanzada edad.

-¿Ya ven lo que provocan? Ahora estará hablando así todo el día.

-Lo sentimos maestro Shaka.

-Ahora quiero que me traigan un informe pormenorizado del asunto en un memorándum por triplicado.

-Está bien maestro Shaka.

Salieron los alumnos de Shaka cabizbajos pero contentos de haber esparcido el chisme. Chisme que no se quedaría en eso, Virgo también sentía curiosidad de saber más del asunto. Naturalmente con Dokho no averiguaría nada porque el maestro de los cinco picos estaba en una crisis por no saber nada del asunto precisamente.

Sin decir más el caballero de la sexta casa salió a buscar información sobre estas noticias.

Mientras en casa de Aries

-Hola Mu, ¿Estás en casa? –Entró Aioria a la primera casa saludando como era su costumbre.

-Hola Aioria, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Saludó Mu sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues venía a devolverte esto –Leo le alcanza la mano de Kiki que venía con él.

-ah eso, ¿No podrías vigilarlo, digo cuidarlo también hoy? –Mu como pocas veces se mostró como un maestro irresponsable -Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? –Preguntó Aioria.

-Bueno... pues es... verás...

Aries no quería respnder y estaba esperando que algo sucedería para evitar a Aioria. En eso entró Milo muy contento.

-Hola, que bueno que los encuentro, venía a invitarlos a la fiesta de despedida de Shiryu.

-¿Se va Shiryu, a dónde? –Preguntó el león dorado.

-¡Al altar! –Exclamó Escorpión -a donde más va a ser, ¿No sabían que se casa? Probablemente no, pero ese no es problema para que asistan a su fiesta de despedida de soltero.

-¿Una fiesta? –Preguntaron los dos caballeros de fuego.

-Exacto, habrá bailarinas y todo, será divertido –Milo estaba rebozante.

-Una fiesta –Kiki aplaudió contento –Ahí estaremos.

-No Kiki, tú no puedes ir a esa fiesta –Le dijo Mu –Todavía estás muy chico.

-¿Por qué? –Reclamó Kiki –Me portaré bien, dormiré temprano, haré mis deberes. ¿Qué habrá en esa fiesta que no me deja ir?

Aioria y Milo intercambiaron miradas y movieron las cejas furtivamente.

-Es mi última palabra Kiki, no irás Fue determinante Mu.

A Kiki no le quedó más que cruzar los brazos y hacer un puchero.

-¿Para cuando es? –Pregunto Leo.

-Para mañana, ¿Puedo contar con los dos?

-¡Sí! –Dijeron Mu y Aioria tajantemente.

-Bien me voy porque todavía tengo que invitar a los demás santos –Se despidió Milo sin darse cuenta de estar usando mal el término santos.

-Bueno Aioria, te encargo a Kiki por el día de hoy, hay comida en el refrigerador, no dejes que coma helados porque es intolerante a la lactosa –Mu acicalado comenzó a salir de su casa.

-¿Cómo que te vas? Espera Mu –Aioria siguió a Mu –Espera no te vayas, no me dejes con Kiki.

Aioria corrió detrás de Aries pero éste se desvaneció en el aire con su técnica de teletransportación.

-Condenado Mu –Refunfuñaba Leo –Se aprovecha porque no puedo agarrarlo, pero le diré a Shion que me enseñe su técnica.

De pronto sintió una pequeña mano que le jalaba la camisa.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Lo que nos haya dejado tu maestro –Dijo Aioria resignado –Por lo menos dejó eso.

-Aioria, tú si me dejarás ir a la fiesta ¿Verdad? –Kiki intentó una vez más.

-No Kiki, esa fiesta es sólo para mayores.

-Podrías llevar a Marin a la fiesta, si quieres yo la invito por ti.

-No entiendes Kiki, ni los niños ni las mujeres pueden ir a ese tipo de fiestas.

-Pero Milo dijo que habrían hasta bailarinas, ellas son chicas ¿No?

-Tú no entiendes Kiki –Leo comenzó a perder la paciencia -Mejor ve por el pan al pueblo y así ya no tengo que escucharte.

Kiki salió cabizbajo de la primera casa musitando.

-Nunca me dejan hacer nada divertido. Los caballeros dorados sólo piensan en sí mismos y me hacen a un lado. Pero encontraré la manera de vengarme por no invitarme a su fiesta.

El pequeño Apendix estaba tramando algo y para averiguar que, tenemos que ir con las amazonas cerca del coliseo.

-Aquí están –Llegó Shaina reconociendo a sus invitadas -¿Cómo les fue en su expedición por el Santuario?

-Bien, nadie nos descubrió –Dijo Shunrey.

-Incluso dos caballeros nos tomaron por amazonas verdaderas –Freya añadió inocentemente.

-Eso no es tan difícil como parece, considerando el bajo coeficiente de los caballeros –Comentó Ofiuco.

Para ese momento June llegaba algo desanimada.

-¿Tuviste Suerte Shaina?

-Ninguna. Esa bola de gallinas que se hacen llamar caballeros de plata, escapaban cada vez que me acercaba para invitarlos a salir. ¿A ti cómo te fue con tus ex compañeros de entrenamiento, Redha y Spica creo que se llaman?

-Mal –Lamentó June -No pude invitar a ninguno.

-¿Por qué, ya tienen novia? –Preguntó Freya.

-Algo así –suspiró June –Parece que no necesitan de una estando el uno a lado del otro.

Las chicas comprendieron perfectamente las palabras de Camaleón. Suspiraron juntas y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kiki se materializó delante de ellas.

-Hola, venía decirles que los caballeros dorados organizan una fiesta a la que todos están invitados –Dijo el Apendix sonriente -También ustedes.

-Genial, en la fiesta será más fácil darle celos a los chicos –Freya saltó de alegría.

-Claro, además ahí no podrán escapar de nosotras –Shaina golpeó palmas con la hermana de Hilda.


	8. Todos están invitados

**El horóscopo del amor 8**

-Por lo menos tenemos una excusa para que nos inviten –Pensaba en voz alta Shaina –Lo difícil es escoger a los candidatos.

-¿Por qué va a haber fiesta en el santuario? –Preguntó Shunrey.

-No tengo la menor idea –Se puso a pensar June -Tendríamos que averiguar, por si es algo formal.

-¡Sí! Podríamos usar nuestros nuevos vestidos largos –Shunrey dio brinquitos de alegría, aunque la idea parecía no agradarle del todo a Shaina.

-Preferiría que no, además yo todavía tengo que conseguir una pareja para la fiesta, ¿Quién será bueno?

-Alguien con tendencias asesinas y que no le importe que lo maten –Le dijo en broma Marin.

-Creo que existe un hombre así –Shaina sin su mascara mostró una sonrisa –Iré a buscarlo.

Shaina se marchó sin decir más, a lo mejor quería darles una sorpresa a sus amigas. Las otras guerreras suspiraron, ellas todavía no solucionaban ese problema que solas se buscaron.

-Sentadas no logramos nada –Dijo Marin –¿Quieres ir a una segunda ronda de cacería?

-Por supuesto –June se puso su máscara para acompañar a Marin, no sin antes recomendarles a sus invitadas –Si van a estar por el Santuario no olviden sus máscaras, y sobre todo no se acerquen a las doce casas o se meterán en problemas.

Las dos muchachas asintieron y se pusieron las máscaras prestadas.

Pero lo problemas a veces no hay que buscarlos, ellos vienen solos. Caminando por las cercanías del coliseo se encontraron una vez más con Babel, quien no venía solo, Camus y Hyoga lo acompañaban.

-Que bueno que las encuentro –Las saludó el caballero de plata –Necesitamos de su ayuda para una misión muy importante.

Las dos muchachas se miraron entre ellas, esto significaba problemas. Todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaron sus mentes, misiones donde las mandaban a recuperar algún objeto valioso o tal vez asesinar a alguien.

-¿Qué tipo de misión? –Atinó a preguntar Freya.

-No querrán que luchemos o algo así –Shunrey temía a esa respuesta.

-No es mala idea -Dijo casi para sí Camus, luego se aproximó a las jóvenes de manera intimidante –Es otro tipo de misión, una donde sus habilidades serán puestas a prueba.

Las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse.

-¿Nuestras habilidades? –Shunrey tragó saliva.

-Sí, necesitamos que tú hagas un pastel y que tú bailes –Dijo Babel en un tono muy amistoso, diferente del que siempre usa Camus.

-Era eso –Freya suspiró Aliviada –Ya nos dijeron que habría fiesta. No hay problema, pueden contar con nosotras.

Luego aprovechando que el cisne estaba cerca se aproximó al rubio muchacho.

-Si quieres puedo poner a prueba mis habilidades contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –Hyoga se puso rojo –No sé si deba con mi maestro cerca.

-No me digas que tienes novia –Freya se acercó más todavía -Seguro te gusta otra chica, me dijeron que te interesa una mujer rubia del norte, de Asgard.

-¿Ella? Por supuesto que no –Dijo Hyoga –Es sólo una amiga.

Lo bueno del asunto es que Freya llevaba máscara y no pudo la mueca que hacía para el ingrato cisne. Aunque apretaba fuerte su puño. Shunrey no lo notó pero fue oportuna su intervención para evitar que la rubia golpeara a Hyoga en la nariz.

-¿Para cuantas personas quieres el pastel? –Le preguntó a Camus.

-No sé, debe ser uno muy grande, casi del tamaño de ella –Dijo Acuario refiriéndose a Freya -¿Podrás hacerlo para la noche?

-Dalo por hecho –Dijo Shunrey –Dime donde está la cocina para comenzar de una vez.

-Babel te llevará y te proporcionará todos los ingredientes y los atuendos están aquí –Camus le alcanzó una bolsita de cinco centímetros -Nosotros todavía tenemos que arreglar otros asuntos.

Camus se despidió y se fue con Hyoga, para fortuna del cisne. Shunrey por su parte abrió la bolsita y lo que encontró fueron un par de estrellitas metálicas con unas borlas colgándoles en el centro.

-Curiosos adornos para un pastel –Dijo Shunrey.

Camus y sus ayudantes de turno se marcharon para realizar otras diligencias.

-Sólo nos queda deshacernos de Saori –Decía caminando, seguido por Hyoga y Babel -¿Ya le dijiste a Jabu lo que tiene que hacer?

-¿Quién es Jabu? –Preguntó Babel.

-Eres un inútil –Se quejó Acuario –Por eso es mejor alumno Hyoga, lástima todavía tiene que pulir mi armadura, como parte de su entrenamiento, claro.

-¿Otra vez? –Dijo El cisne –No entiendo todavía que tiene que ver con el séptimo sentido.

-Por eso tienes que seguir puliendo mi armadura –Le dijo Camus –Hasta que entiendas.

-La de Milo también –Babel interrumpió –Recuerda que desde la descarga eléctrica que recibió al tratar de arreglar su plancha su armadura quedó negra. No tenía idea de que el oro fuera buen conductor de la electricidad.

-Dime una cosa Babel –Camus quería reprender al caballero de plata –¿Hay algo en el santuario que no sepan los caballeros de plata?

-No sabemos quien es la novia de Shiryu –Babel intentó quedar bien con Camus –Pero si nos da algo de tiempo lo averiguaremos.

Acuario solamente sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Estás hablando conmigo, Camus, no con Milo o Shaka. Nunca te pedí un informe sobre la vida de los demás caballeros.

-Lo siento mucho señor Camus –Se disculpó Babel –Pido permiso para continuar con mis averiguaciones. Si no entrego un informe para las mil quinientas horas, el señor Milo me castigará.

Si tan sólo Babel supiera que el señor Milo estaba muy ocupado organizando la fiesta. Poco le interesaban esos detalles menores como la identidad de la novia. Después de todo era la fiesta de despedida de soltero lo que primaba.

En cambio para otros caballeros las preocupaciones son de otra índole.

-¡Te volví a ganar! –Aioros saltó de la silla.

-No es justo, que tal si jugamos una vez más, a todo por el todo –Se quejó shura –Además no quiero ser el que yo el que tenga que darle malas noticias a Marin. Sobre todo si es mentira que tu hermano se murió.

-No veo cual es tu problema, eres un caballero muy respetado, no dudará de cualquier historia que le cuentes.

-Pero cuando descubra la verdad no creerá nada de lo que le diga –Capricornio seguía objetando -¿Y por qué no puedes contarle tú toda esa maraña de mentiras? Después de todo Aioria es tu hermano.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque me da risa todo el asunto.

Por supuesto, pensaba Shura, de seguro te imaginas a Aioria con cruces en los ojos y la lengua afuera.

Sumido en estos pensamientos notó que Shaka entraba a su recinto. Se preguntaba si el caballero de la sexta casa no estaría caminando sonámbulo otra vez. ¿Por qué nadie hizo caso de su sugerencia y pusieron un recipiente con agua a los pies de su cama? Con eso de seguro despertaría y evitaría que el caballero de Virgo rodara escaleras abajo.

-Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti –Dijo Shura casi sin pensar.

-¿De qué hablas? –Se extrañó Shaka –yo solamente vengo a preguntarles si ya sabían de la boda de Shiryu.

-¿Shiryu se casa? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Aioros y Shura.

-¿Es que no vino Milo a invitarlos a su fiesta de despedida de soltero?

-Estuvo, pero como pensábamos que estaba indagando sobre quien le descompuso la plancha –Comenzó a narrar Aioros.

-Asunto en el que no tenemos nada que ver –Interrumpió Shura –Absolutamente nada.

-Además estamos ocupados definiendo sobre quien le dará la mala noticia a Marin de que se murió Aioria –Siguió Sagitario –no te alarmes, es simplemente parte del plan para averiguar si ella tiene sentimientos por mi hermanito.

-Si no me alarmo –Refunfuñó Shaka –pero por precaución avísenme cuando eso ocurra para estar presente. Seguro será algo memorable y necesitaré un recuerdo. Con una cámara lo conseguiré.

-Hablando de recuerdos, ¿me prestas tu cámara para ir a la fiesta de Shiryu? –Preguntó Aioros.

-Por supuesto que no –Espetó secamente Shaka –Además estaré presente, la necesito para mí.

-Pensé que no asistirías, después de todo nunca he visto que te vayas de parranda –Dijo con curiosidad Shura.

-Por supuesto que estaré presente –Bufó Shaka –yo soy la reencarnación de Buda y estoy por encima del bien y del mal, una fiesta no puede afectar mi concentración.

Ni siquiera el numerito que estaban preparando Acuario y Escorpión para dicha fiesta. El que no tenía un espíritu muy festivo era Mime, muy lejos del santuario y en el aeropuerto cerca de Asgard.

-¡Shiryu! –Saludó al ver a uno de los caballeros de Atenas -que alegría verte, ¿por si acaso no has visto a Freya abordando algún avión? Me dijo que quería comprar unas postales por aquí, pero desde que entró por la puerta de abordaje no la he vuelto a ver.

-Acabo de llegar –Respondió el Dragón –Y tú no me has visto por estos lugares, si te preguntan dices que no me conoces.

-¿No estarán tramando alguna invasión a Asgard? –Dijo suspicaz Mime –De ser así, mi obligación es devolverte a tu santuario a como de lugar.

-¡No me devuelvas al santuario! –Gritó el caballero de Bronce –Allá me esperan para hacerme algo terrible. Quieren que me case.

-Entonces habrá una gran celebración –Los ojos rojos de Mime brillaron –Ahora me explico todo. Por eso se fue Freya sola.

El guerrero de Benetosh ponderó los pros y los contras, estaba el miedo genuino que vio en lo ojos del caballero de Saori, y por otro lado recordó la ira en la mirada de Hilda. Mejor él que yo, se dijo y sin pronunciar otra palabra sacó su arpa e inmovilizó al Dragón para transportarlo consigo al Santuario y recuperar a la escurridiza hermana rubia de Polaris.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tendré problemas si Freya hace algo indebido. Llamaría a Hagen para que me ayude, pero si lo hago esto terminarían en otra guerra y yo no planeo morir de nuevo.


	9. Averiguaciones

**El horóscopo del amor 9**

Era un buen día en el Santuario. Sus habitantes despertaron rebosantes de alegría. Con una única misión en el día, la de alistarse para la fiesta de Shiryu.

-Tengo todo listo –Shaina entró a su pequeña cabaña donde sus invitadas desayunaban –Ya tengo quien me lleve a la fiesta.

-Bien hacen en decir que el que madruga –Marin no terminó el popular dicho -¿a quién amenazaste para que te lleve?

-No amenacé a nadie, por lo menos hoy no, aunque todavía es temprano –Shaina contaba con todo un día por delante –A propósito, ¿ya decidiste con cual de los gemelos asistirás a la fiesta?

-No me agrada la idea, por eso he rechazado ambas invitaciones –Dijo Marin –no estoy muy segura de darle celos a Aioria. Shunrey, tú nunca necesitaste darle celos a Shiryu ¿verdad?

-No bastaba con esperarle con un plato de comida caliente –Dijo con cierta nostalgia –Lo que me recuerda que tengo que preparar un pastel, el caballero Camus me lo pidió.

-¿Camus? –Las amazonas sonaron muy extrañadas.

-Es verdad, yo estuve presente cuando se lo pidió ayer –Freya añadió –es para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Entonces es Camus el que está envuelto en la organización –Dijo Shaina –como es francés debe tener un gusto muy refinado, de seguro servirán té para acompañar.

-Por lo menos parece más civilizado que el resto de los caballeros –Marin concluyó.

Civilización que no acostumbra servir té en el tipo de acontecimientos que se llevarán a cabo. Todo estaba bien planeado, cada detalle perfectamente sincronizado excepto por.

-Milo ¿Has visto a Shiryu? –Preguntó Camus.

-Hyoga se encargará de ello, ordénale que recoja a su camarada Dragón para esta noche.

-Ya escuchaste Hyoga, haz lo que te dice o le donaré tu cama para los escorpiones que guarda en su casa.

-Encantado maestro, pero hace días que no veo a Shiryu.

En ese momento ambos caballeros dorados comenzaron a sentirse contrariados. En uno de esos raros momentos en que el caballero de Acuario se vuelve malpensado y el caballero de Escorpión se hace más suspicaz.

-Estás escondiendo algo. –Le recriminó Camus.

-Sabes más de lo que dices –Milo se aproximó al cisne amenazadoramente.

-Maestro no me obligue –Hyoga tragó su saliva –Le di mi palabra.

-Hyoga si no hablas te castigaré –Camus estaba determinado, no le gustaba trabajar en vano –te castigaré severamente. Milo trae los escorpiones de tu casa.

El cisne estaba perdido, no tanto como Mu que no daba señales. Para mala suerte de Aioria, que permanecía en su casa con un huésped y un visitante inesperado.

-¿Ya sabías lo de la boda? –Shaka sonó desilusionado. Le hubiera gustado ser el primero en darle la noticia a Leo.

-Ayer mismo me invitaron –Respondió Aioria, aunque después agregó con algo de frustración –Aunque no sé si podré asistir, por lo menos no si tengo que cuidar de Kiki.

-¿Qué hace Kiki en tu casa? ¿Dónde está Mu? –Inquirió Virgo.

-Pensé que lo sabías todo –Dijo Aioria con cierto aire de malicia –Mu me lo encargó hace un par de días, pero no he vuelto a verlo, ¿tú no sabes a donde va?

-Estoy perplejo –Shaka se sentó en el piso en posición de flor de loto y se quedó inmóvil por unos veinte segundos –La perplejidad no se desvanece. Tendré que usar otros métodos. ¡Shiva!

Aioria se sorprendió por la actitud del caballero de la sexta casa, nunca le había escuchado gritar si no era para reclamarle a otro caballero. Inmediatamente apareció de la nada un caballero.

-A la orden maestro Shaka –El pobre pareció cuadrarse, por lo menos eso le pareció a Leo al ver al asustado alumno de Virgo.

-Necesito que averigües sobre el paradero de Mu –Dijo muy serio Shaka.

-Por supuesto ¡señor!, ya estamos trabajando en ello ¡señor! –Shiva no perdió por un momento su postura –De momento solo sabemos que sale temprano y regresa muy tarde, ¡señor!

-¿No sabes a donde va? –preguntó el caballero de la quinta casa.

-¡Señor! Es difícil averiguarlo cuando se teletransporta ¡Señor!

-No quiero excusas –Se molestó Shaka -quiero un informe completo para las mil quinientas horas, ¡entendido!

-¡Sí señor! ¡Permiso para retirarme señor!

-Puedes irte, y no regreses si no traes un informe por triplicado.

Aioria veía muy entretenido toda esta escena. No desaprovechó al oportunidad para molestar un rato a Shaka y sacar partido del asunto.

-Veo que tu red de información está fallando. –Le dijo

-No te preocupes –Dijo sin el santo de la sexta casa sin notar las intenciones de Leo -conseguirán la información.

-Eso espero –Dijo suspirando Aioria –Porque mientras tenga a Kiki a mi cargo. Si Mu no regresa hasta la noche, no podré ir a la fiesta de Shiryu.

-Solo te queda esperar Aioria –Dijo a modo de consuelo Virgo –al parecer ese es el karma con el que tienes que vivir. Viendo las cosas en frío, ten en cuanta que Marin tampoco está invitada, lo que es bueno porque me contaron que habrá una bailarina exótica. Si ella se entera es muy posible que no te hable de nuevo.

-Gracias Shaka eres de gran ayuda –Dijo El caballero de la quinta casa –Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Ese es mi trabajo –Dijo Shaka satisfecho –Mejor me voy, tengo que alistar algunas cosas para asistir a la fiesta de esta noche.

Sin decir otra palabra el caballero de Virgo salió de la casa de Leo y se fue escaleras arriba. En esos mismos momentos, un poco más arriba, en la casa de Camus exactamente, se encontraban el caballero de Acuario y el de escorpión muy atareados. Su labor incesante en hacer que la fiesta resulte tal y como lo planeado no les daba tregua, por eso es que estaban a punto de echar de cabeza al amarrado Hyoga en la caja con escorpiones, la que Milo trajo de su casa.

-Hola ¿qué hacen? –Un inesperado visitante los interrumpió.

-Le damos una lección a Hyoga –Respondió Camus sin mirar a su interlocutor -¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque me invitaron a una fiesta.

-Qué chismosos son esos caballeros de plata –se quejó Milo –A propósito ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Caminando.

-Ya sabemos –Camus como siempre no estaba dispuesto a aguantar chascarrillos burdos -¿cómo pasaste por las otras casas? ¿Qué no había caballeros vigilando sus casas?

-Vi a algunos, pero cuando les mencionaba lo de la fiesta me dejaban pasar.

-Esos irresponsables –Se quejó Camus –Bueno, vete de aquí, después de todo no habrá fiesta.

-¿Eso Por qué?

-Se nos perdió Shiryu. –Explicó Milo –sin el novio no puede haber despedida de soltero.

-Es una pena ¿Esto ayuda? –Mime que todavía estaba parado detrás de los caballeros de oro, dio un paso al frente e hizo rodar delante de ellos al caballero dragón, amarrado y amordazado como un ternero de rodeo.

-¡Qué bien! –Saltó Milo -¡La fiesta continúa!

-Querido maestro –El cisne interrumpió sus festejos –Ahora que apareció Shiryu, ¿sería tan amable de desatarme y colocarme sobre mis pies?

-Lo que me recuerda que me has desobedecido –Dijo fríamente Camus, que no tiene otra forma de decir las cosas –Debes ser castigado.

A su señal, Milo soltó a Hyoga, dejando caer al infortunado caballero de cabeza sobre los escorpiones. Los gritos del caballero de bronce no lograron ablandar el frío corazón de su maestro, quien ya se estaba encargando de otros asuntos.

-Ves Shiryu –Le decía al oído –Te puede pasar lo mismo si se te ocurre escapar otra vez. No es bueno decepcionar a todo el santuario cancelando la fiesta.

-Fue bastante trabajo –Añadió Milo –Por lo menos deberías darnos las gracias.

Pero el incauto caballero estaba todavía amordazado y apenas podía gemir debajo de la cinta adhesiva que tenía sobre la boca.

-Eres malagradecido –Dijo el caballero de Escorpión al momento de arrancarle la cinta adhesiva –Pero yo no soy como tú, en retribución por devolvernos nuestro caballero extraviado, quedas cordialmente invitado a nuestra fiesta, digo a su fiesta.

-¡Excelente! –Festejó Mime, olvidando por completo el motivo de su visita al Santuario de Atena.

Su motivo no estaba muy lejos, más bien estaba atareada ayudando a Shunrey a preparar un enorme pastel.

-Nos falta azúcar –Dijo Shunrey -¿Puedes ir a buscar un poco en la despensa?

-Por supuesto –La rubia se puso su máscara y salió de la cocina. En el trayecto se encontró con un par de caballeros de plata. Al verse se saludaron y cada quien siguió su camino.

Los caballeros de plata se preguntaban si la amazona contratada permanecería con su máscara para la función de la noche. Con estos productivos pensamientos llegaron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo va la preparación? –Preguntó Asterion.

-Bien. –Respondió la joven –quería preguntarles algo ¿qué estamos festejando? Para saber que tipo de decoración llevará el pastel.

-Eso es lo de menos, no se escoge mucho cuando es una despedida de soltero.

Shunrey por poco deja de batir los huevos, pero siguió con el cuestionario.

-¿Una boda? ¿Quién se casa?

-El caballero Dragón –Respondió Dante -Tú haces el pastel del que tu amiga saldrá bailando.

Shunrey por poco cayó desmayada.


	10. Dime que no es verdad

**El horóscopo del amor 10**

Si hubiesen palabras para describir toda la indignación, rabia, odio, ira y demás sensaciones por las que Shunrey atravesaba, de seguro las escribiría. Bastaba con decir que llegó vociferando a voz en cuello hasta la cabaña de Marin. Freya que andaba cerca decidió seguirla para encontrar alguna explicación a todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó Shaina con sincera preocupación.

Pero Shunrey solamente partía en llanto una y otra vez ante la reiterada pregunta. Finalmente, después de muchos mates de valeriana y otros tranquilizantes, la muchacha de Rozan pudo contarles la causa de sus preocupaciones, en su propia versión y todo bajo un solo punto de vista. Shiryu, el ingrato dragón, decidió casarse con otra que no era Shunrey. No conformes con ello, le ordenaron que fuese ella la que preparara el pastel de la fiesta de despedida de soltero. Esa verdad era muy horrible, y como cereza del pastel, añadió que ya tenían a Freya comprometida para el baile erótico de ese hato de pervertidos.

La hermana de Hilda, se sonrojó nada más de escuchar la noticia. Por su parte las amazonas no podían hacer otra cosa que tomar partido por sus invitadas. Marin particularmente, porque nada más de saber que el caballero de Leo participaría de lo que según su imaginativa mente sería una orgía, se moría de celos.

June tampoco estaba contenta. Su dulce e inocente Shun podría perder estas cualidades. En cambio Shaina pensó las cosas fríamente. Ellas tendrían que hacer algo para echar a perder esos planes.

-Shunrey –Comenzó a explicarles el plan que ya tenía pensado –Prepara el pastel como te indicaron. Vamos a darles una sorpresa a los caballeros. Especialmente a tu ex novio.

El ex novio tenía sus propios problemas. Shiryu, sin poder hacer otra cosa, se puso a reflexionar sobre los hechos. Aún amarrado en un rincón de la casa de Camus, pensaba tomar la situación con calma.

-Sabes Hyoga –comenzó –creo que la idea del matrimonio no es tan mala.

Si tan sólo el cisne no estuviera demasiado ocupado tratando de quitarse de encima a los escorpiones de Milo.

-¡Quítamelos que se me suben por los pantalones!

-Después de todo sería lindo tener una familia como la que nunca tuve.

-¡Los siento en mis piernas! ¡Dios mío ayúdame!

Para suerte de Hyoga, Jesús parece ser un dios más compasivo que otros, y la ayuda llegó en el momento preciso.

-¡Shiryu, Hyoga! –Shun entró como caído del cielo -¿Qué hacen aquí, Quién los amarró, hay un nuevo enemigo?

Ikki batía la cabeza como señal de reprobación, su hermanito era tan inocente.

-No saques a Hyoga de ahí –Reprendió a Shun –El pánico le sienta bien, por lo menos no puede ponerse más pálido.

Sin escuchar los reproches del Fénix, Andrómeda ayudó al cisne a ponerse de pie. El caballero de los hielos se sacudió como pudo y se marchó corriendo quien sabe a donde. Fue algo tan rápido que Shun creyó escuchar que gritaba algo como mamá, pero no pudo confirmarlo.

Para esos momentos Ikki se alegraba de no contar ya con algún maestro al que obedecer ciegamente. Pensó en Shiryu y su ceguera, más bien dicho, comenzó a escucharle y se dio cuenta de que parecía que al Dragón le habían lavado el cerebro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó al momento de detener a Shun –Si lo desamarras se va a escapar de nuevo.

-Pero hermano –Dijo Shun –no quiero que obliguen a Shiryu a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Es una pena por él –Ikki volvió a ajustar las cuerdas –pero no por eso, vamos a decepcionar a el resto.

Sin permitirle hablar al caballero Dragón Ikki tomó un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y volvió a pegarla en la boca del maniatado caballero.

-Así estás mejor –la decía Ikki dándole una palmadita en la cabeza –No queremos interponernos en el camino del romance.

Shun miró molesto a su hermano. Por momentos parecía ser muy egoísta. Quiso protestar pero algo le detuvo.

-Bien hecho Ikki, sé que estás de acuerdo con nuestros objetivos –Dijo Camus que ya estaba de regreso en su casa.

-Si en esos objetivos se nos permite un asiento preferencial –el Fénix sonrió, pero luego al ver la mirada de Shun –Te digo que es por tu bien, ya va siendo tiempo de que aprendas algunas cosas.

Shun solamente se sonrojó.

-¿Dónde está Hyoga? –Preguntó Milo que fue directo a la caja con escorpiones –Mira, se llevó a uno de mis escorpiones.

Revisando uno por uno el caballero de la octava casa puso sus manos en su cintura y habló.

-Se ha llevado a Antares, mi favorito.

-¿Cómo sabes cual te falta? –Preguntó Camus echando una mirada a la caja de cartón –Yo los veo a todos iguales.

-Es muy sencillo –Milo levantó uno de los escorpiones para enseñarle a su amigo la panza del invertebrado –Tienen escrito el nombre al reverso ¿ves?

-¿Escribiste un nombre en cada escorpión? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ikki y Shun.

-No fue sencillo –Explicaba el caballero dorado –el pincel los hacía cosquillas y no paraban de reírse.

Incluso Camus, que conocía a Milo hace años no pudo evitar darle esa mirada extrañada. Ni siquiera caballeros más excéntricos como Máscara de la Muerte pudieron arrancarle un gesto semejante.

Hablando del caballero de Cáncer, en esos momentos no estaba en su casa. Como buen vecino que era, decidió visitar a Aldebaran para conversar un momento con el gran caballero de Tauro. El tema eran trivialidades como las ventajas y desventajas de tener una novia, ya sea que Cáncer solamente encontrara desventajas.

-De seguro Aioria no asistirá a la fiesta –se quejaba –Porque su noviecita Marin se lo ha de haber prohibido. Dentro de poco le va a prohibir que también salga con sus amigos.

-Pobre Aioria. –Era lo único que atinaba a decir Aldebaran, que no tenía ganas de entrar en discusiones absurdas, menos con Máscara Mortal.

Para cambiar de tema Aldebaran le comentó a Cáncer sobre el lugar y hora de la fiesta.

-¿En la casa del patriarca? –Preguntó incrédulo Máscara de la Muerte -¿Cómo fue que accedió?

-Fue el mismo Shion el que propuso el lugar –Le explicó Tauro –al parecer lo hizo porque Camus tiene grandes poderes de convencimiento.

-¡Bah! Que va a ser eso –Cáncer se mostró todavía más incrédulo –Para lo único que tiene talento ese francés es para enfriar las cervezas, pero ni siquiera hace eso cuando se lo pides.

-Tal vez Camus no ha armado tanto jaleo como otros caballeros –Dijo Aldebaran, evitando ver a los ojos a Máscara – Parece que años de buen comportamiento dan sus frutos.

-Puede ser –Musitó Máscara –Pero una vida de buenos modales parece un precio demasiado alto. ¿A dónde vas?

Aldebaran se detuvo, pensaba que Máscara Mortal iba a recomenzar su perorata de siempre.

-Iba a casa de Mu para que me lleve a los recintos del Patriarca. Siempre he dicho que es mejor bajar que subir.

-Te acompaño entonces –Dijo el caballero de la cuarta casa –Me parece interesante esa filosofía tuya.

Por supuesto que lo era, porque llegaron pronto hasta la primera casa donde su cuidador no esperaba visitas. Aries se puso pálido al ver a sus compañeros arribar sin previo aviso. Nerviosamente preguntó por los motivos que los traía hasta su casa.

-Vinimos a verte –Dijo Máscara con poca cortesía -¿qué no podemos?

-No es eso … -Mu repensaba una y otra vez lo que diría –Es solo que yo…

-Queríamos preguntarte si nos podías llevar hasta los recintos del patriarca –Aldebaran saludó a Mu con una palmada en la espalda –Queremos llegar temprano a la fiesta.

-Por supuesto Aldebaran –Rió nerviosamente Mu –Enseguida nos vamos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Dijo desconfiado Cáncer -¿Por qué no nos estás sermoneando con que no eres un taxi y cosas como esa? ¿Estás ocultando algo?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada, no oculto nada –Dijo Mu más nervioso que antes - Mejor nos vamos, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Sin darles más oportunidades Mu se llevó a sus compañeros hasta el recinto del gran Patriarca en lo alto del Santuario. Por otro lado, en lo más bajo se podía ver a los caballeros de plata que parecían sufrir una crisis.

-¿Averiguaste Algo Argol? –Preguntó Shiva con cierta desesperación en su voz.

-Nada –Dijo descorazonado -¿Ustedes?

-Tampoco –Agora sonaba igual -¿qué vamos a hacer? Ya llevamos cuatro horas de atraso. El maestro Shaka se molestará con nosotros.

-Milo no estará contento –Dijo Dante –Él no es nuestro maestro pero igual nos castigará por no averiguar que se trae Mu entre manos.

-Dijo que no nos invitaría a la fiesta que organiza si no le informábamos sobre el tema –Sentenció Asterion.

-Es muy difícil ser caballero de plata –Suspiró Babel –Nadie nos respeta. Hasta esos mocosos de bronce se creen mejor porque son los favoritos de Atena.

-Y como los de oro ni nos dan la hora –Se quejó Jamian –Nunca nos aprecian. De no ser por nosotros, nunca se hubieran enterado de la boda y no habría fiesta esta noche.

Descorazonados, los caballeros de plata se sentaron en el suelo y suspiraban sus penas uno tras otro.

La escena era triste en verdad, pero no tanto como para ablandar el duro corazón de Shaina. Ella con las otras amazonas y Shunrey transportaban el pastel hacia el recinto del patriarca.

-Lo que faltaba, estos inútiles estorbando –Les gritó -¡Quítense si no quieren que los levante de una patada!

-No seas mala Shaina –Dijo Argol con los ojos vidriosos –Ni siquiera las amazonas nos respetan.

-¿A estos que mosca les ha picado? –Marin tampoco tenía cara de buenos amigos. –Por lo menos háganse útiles y ayuden a llevar esto a la casa del patriarca.

-Hasta nos dan órdenes –Se quejó Dante -¿Qué van a hacer ustedes entonces?

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer –Gruñó Shaina –Si sabes lo que te conviene, irás inmediatamente a la casa de Mu por unas velas.

-¿Por qué a la casa de Mu? –preguntó Babel.

-Porque es el pastel para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiki –Explicó June, con mejor talante que las amazonas de plata.

Desconfiados como siempre, los caballeros de plata hicieron una pequeña reunión para ponderar el hacerles un favor a las amazonas.

-Que tontas son –Dijo entre risas Argol –El cumpleaños de Kiki ya pasó.

-¡Tarado! –Le reprendió Aracne –El pastel es para la fiesta. Seguramente Camus les dijo que era para Kiki, porque de otro modo se hubieran negado.

-Por lo menos no somos los únicos a los que los caballeros dorados toman el pelo –Se justificó Babel.

Tan pronto como terminaron su reunión accedieron a llevar el pastel al recinto del patriarca.

-Está bien les ayudaremos, pero solamente como un favor que tendrán que retribuir en otra oportunidad –Dante trató de sonar formal.

-Agradece con que te dejamos ileso –Le reprendió Shaina –No se olviden de las velas.

-¡Cierto, las velas! –Y al mismo tiempo todos los caballeros de plata se fueron en bola hasta la casa de Mu, para buscar unas velas de cumpleaños. Tirando las cosas que encontraban, sin importarles todo el trabajo que pasó Mascara de la Muerte.

-¿Ya revisaste en la alacena? –Preguntó Dante.

-Está cerrada con llave –Respondió Shiva.

-No importa -Agora encontró en una caja una cuantas velas –Con esto es suficiente. Además Mu se molestará con nosotros por revisar sus cosas sin permiso. Mejor nos vamos ya.

Los plateados se fueron hasta el lugar donde las amazonas dejaron el pastel. Ellas ya no estaban, simplemente se fueron dejando el obsequio que sería para Kiki.

-Será mejor que nos llevemos esto –Dijo Argol –así tendremos una excusa para entrar en la fiesta. Una vez ahí, los caballeros dorados no podrán echarnos.

El caballero de plata trato de levantar el enorme pastel sin éxito.

-Eres un debilucho, ven que te ayudo –Le dijo Agora, pero tampoco lograban gran cosa.

Los caballeros de plata sabían que su único fuerte era el de trabajar en equipo, por eso todos cargaron la maza de crema y azúcar rumbo a la casa del Patriarca.


	11. No sé como explicarlo

**El horóscopo del amor 11**

-----------------------------

El sol se ponía cuando Mu llegó con sus colegas caballeros al recinto del Patriarca. Aldebarán festejó el hecho abalanzándose a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Están deliciosos –se relamía Tauro –Camus, puedes decirle a Hyoga que finalmente ha aprendido a hacer canapés.

-Esta vez fue Shun el que los preparó –dijo Camus –Fue idea esa sugerencia de Ikki.

-Después de que mi hermanito dejará escapar –Ikki tosió –es decir, luego de que Hyoga se marchó con rumbo desconocido, Shun tuvo que reemplazarle. No podíamos permitir que la fiesta se arruine por un detalle como ese.

Ikki solamente se limitó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a Andrómeda, mientras Shun, respingaba la nariz como gesto de enojo.

-Eso te dará en que pensar al momento de cuestionar mis métodos como maestros –le dijo Camus –Cuando yo doy una lección espero que ésta se aprenda.

-¿Qué lección iba a aprender amarrado en una caja de escorpiones? –Preguntó, un poco usual desafiante Shun.

-Que no hay que contradecir a Camus –Respondió Milo, luego añadió –A mí me preocupa su paradero.

-No creí que fueses tan sentimental –se burló Ikki –para mí que llega el momento menos oportuno.

Pero el que llegó no fue Hyoga sino Seiya.

-¡Bocadillos! –Sin saludar se fue a la mesa de los canapés junto a Aldebaran.

Obviamente, el resto de los caballeros presentes se disgustaron por esta acción y con las manos en la cintura Camus le reclamó.

-¿Tú, qué haces aquí?

-Te dejamos para que vigilaras a Shiryu –Milo añadió.

-¿Por qué vigilabas a Shiryu? –Preguntó Tauro consternado.

-Es que sabías que Shiryu no quiere…

-Shiryu no quiere que nos molestemos por él organizando una fiesta –Ikki le tapó la boca al Pegaso de lengua muy suelta.

-Es una fiesta sorpresa –le explicó Milo –Seiya tenía que mantenerlo alejado de este lugar hasta no tener todo preparado.

Camus se alegró por la inusitada agilidad mental de Milo. Luego se dio cuenta de su error al involucrar en todo el asunto a Seiya. ¿Cómo fue que el Pegaso venciera a tantos enemigos? Eso Camus no lo sabía. Reflexionando en estos hechos, vio como comenzaban a llegar más caballeros.

-¿Una cámara fotográfica Shaka? –Máscara usó un tono picaresco al ver al caballero de Virgo –Se nota que vas a guardar más que recuerdos de esta velada.

-No sé que estarás pensando, pero es por un asunto muy ajeno –Dijo Shaka ofendido.

-Al parecer Shaka tuvo una premonición –Le comentó Shura –conocen bien a Shaka, no tengo que decirles más.

-Oh sí –Milo y Camus se limitaron a mover las cabezas afirmativamente, ante la mirada furiosa de Shaka. Por su parte Camus no dejo pasar desapercibido el que Mu sigilosamente se deslizaba hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Mu?

Al verse descubierto el carnero dorado inventó cualquier excusa.

-Creo que olvidé la sopa en el fuego y quería asegurarme…

-No debes preocuparte –Aldebaran quiso tranquilizarle –Me hice cargo de la sopa, del pan y de la leche. De hecho, creo que mañana tendrás que ir de compras nuevamente.

Por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de Aldebaran, sus noticias no lograban calmar al nervioso Aries.

-Pero la estufa…

-Bueno, te digo que yo mismo la apagué –Dijo Tauro en un tono más alto -¿Crees que soy tan tonto? Por supuesto que revisé que todo estuviera apagado y cerré la puerta del armario donde guardas la comida. ¿No ves que no queremos que nadie se la lleve?

-¿Cerraste el armario con llave? –El hermoso rostro del carnero dorado mostró gran congoja.

-¿Por qué las caras largas? –Dijo Saga ni bien llegó acompañado de Kanon –No me digas que estás enojado porque Aldebaran ya descubrió tu alacena secreta.

-Vas a tener que cambiar de escondite –Le hizo notar Kanon –otra vez.

-El problema de Mu es que Aldebaran dedica su vida más a satisfacer de sus necesidades físicas que las espirituales –Shaka comenzó con su sermón acostumbrado.

-¿Qué no debería ser el problema de aldebaran? –Preguntó Mu –¿Por qué es un problema mío?

-Es porque Aldebaran es feliz atragantándose de comida en cada oportunidad –Le explicó Virgo –En cambio tú, eres infeliz por este suceso. Todo es karma querido amigo.

-También debe ser karma que Mime esté presente en la fiesta –Interrumpió Saga cuando vio al guerrero de Odín cruzar la puerta -¿No lo sabías? Pensé que tu red, mejor dicho tus alumnos Shiva y Agora te informaron.

-Ese par de chismosos –Kanon rió con sorna –De seguro ya le fueron con el chisme a Dokho, porque allí viene furioso como un tigre.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy furioso! –Dokho entró dando grandes zancadas haciendo sonar el piso -¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Después de todo parece que nadie me respeta y me ignoran por completo.

-Antiguo maestro ¿Por qué dice eso? –Preguntó Shura.

-¡Nadie me dijo una sola palabra! Claro, como yo solamente soy el maestro de Shiryu y el padre adoptivo de Shunrey, pueden pasar por alto mis opiniones. Como no fue que les dediqué mi vida entera para criarlos y llevé una vida de privaciones para darles lo mejor de mí.

-Camus ya está hablando como madre soltera –se quejó Milo –haz algo pronto.

-Con Dokho creo que estamos la mayoría, esto puede comenzar –Camus dijo lacónico, asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que decía Libra pero en realidad el francés no le escuchaba –Ve por Shiryu. Mu puede ayudarte en esa tarea, mientras yo haré que se calle Dokho.

Acuario se aproximó al caballero de Libra y le dijo.

-Eso estuvo muy mal, por eso le traeremos a Shiryu para que le rinda cuentas él mismo. ¿No es verdad Milo?

-Por supuesto, ¿me acompañas Mu?

-Por supuesto –Aceptó Mu muy colaborador, aunque en realidad simplemente estaba planeando escabullirse.

Ambos caballero se teletransportaron gracias a los poderes telekinéticos de Aries. En casa de Milo encontraron al dragón de bronce roncando, porque viendo que no podía hacer otra cosa se puso a dormitar.

-Arriba muchacho –Milo comenzó a sacudir al maniatado caballero –te esperan en la fiesta. Para mayor seguridad te pondré esta venda en los ojos.

-¿Por qué amarraste y amordazaste a Shiryu? –Preguntó Mu.

-Porque es fiesta sorpresa.

¡Oh sí! Pensaba Mu, la sorpresa que se llevará Shiryu al ver a Dokho furioso con él. Por lo menos esta vez no podrían culpar a Aries de nada. Parecía que los desmanes y sus consecuencias caerían directamente sobre otros caballeros y a él le tocaría mirar de palco. Por esta vez le resultaba entretenido el cambio.

Mientras, en otro lugar cerca al santuario. El patriarca caminaba muy campechanamente saboreando un barquillo de cinco sabores. Se había quitado la máscara para disfrutar de la golosina ahora que estaba completamente solo.

Pero esto no es una verdad entera, porque el patriarca no estaba solo. Casi como de la nada apareció Hyoga que corría como un caballo desbocado. Sin fijarse en su rumbo, fue a chocar contra Shion, provocando que el helado se le embarrara en la blanca túnica.

-Mira lo que hiciste Hyoga, ahora tendré que cambiarme de atuendo.

-Lo siento mucho gran Maestro, no fue mi intención.

Shion trataba de quitar el helado embarrado con los dedos, pero esta acción no daba el efecto deseado.

-Ahora tendrás que lavar mi túnica –le dijo el Patriarca a Hyoga –Por supuesto, tienes que hacerlo inmediatamente o se percudirá.

Shion se teletransportó junto con Hyoga a sus aposentos. Cambiándose inmediatamente de atuendo, le entregó al caballero de bronce su túnica manchada, mientras le preguntaba el porque de la loca carrera de Hyoga.

-Es que no quería que me atrapen mi maestro Camus y Milo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Seguro hiciste alguna travesura.

-En realidad fue lo contrario, –Hyoga bajó la cabeza –no estaba dispuesto a colaborar con una.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tú maestro quería disuadirte de cometer algún acto impropio?

-A mí no, pero sí al caballero del Dragón, Shiryu.

-Pero ese es el trabajo de Dokho, no el de Camus.

-Es que le ocultaron la verdad a Dokho para que no se oponga.

-Naturalmente, que se iba a oponer a cualquier tontería que su alumno intentara.

-Es que Shiryu también se oponía a la tontería.

-Entonces ¿quién insistía para la tontería?

-Camus y Milo.

Shion seguía sin entender la conversación con Hyoga. Según él el caballero del cisne le estaba dando largas y no llegaba a conclusión alguna.

-Bueno, al final ¿qué era lo que querían Camus y Milo?

-No le puedo decir gran Patriarca, ya me metí en problemas por ello la primera vez y terminé como terminé, corriendo por los campos.

-No eres muy colaborador –Shion comenzó a perder la paciencia –será mejor que vayamos con Camus y que sea el mismo el que me explique las cosas.

El Patriarca Shion se teletransportó entonces hasta el lugar donde sabía estaba Camus. Se llevó a Hyoga consigo porque tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con el caballero de Bronce.

Camus tragó saliva al ver al Patriarca materializarse en medio del salón. Más grande fue su disgusto al ver a su pupilo con el Shion.

-Camus, podrías explicarme varias cosas sobre tu alumno. No logro sacarle nada en concreto luego de que se tropezó conmigo y embarró mi túnica blanca con helado de moras.

-Me las pagarás Hyoga –Murmuró el caballero de la undécima casa. –Gran Patriarca, yo mismo me encargaré de que le entregue sus atuendos lavados y planchados para primera hora de la mañana…

Pero las buenas intenciones de Camus se fueron por tierra al materializarse delante de ellos Mu, Milo y el amarrado Shiryu.

-¿Mú, por qué amarraste así a Shiryu?

-¡Qué bueno que lo capturaste Mu, amigo mío! –Dokho saltó –Ahora mismo voy a arreglar cuentas con él.

-¿De qué estás hablando Dokho? –Shion todavía estaba muy confundido y sin saber en realidad que era lo que estaba pasando en el santuario, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Así que invitan a todo mundo, hasta a este mequetrefe de Asgard y a mí no? –Afrodita entró vociferando al recinto –Que si no me pide cambio de billetes Asgardianos por los dracmas del santuario yo no me entero de nada.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Mime que recién ingresaba. Al darse cuenta de ello, no tuvo más remedio que explicarles brevemente.

-Es que necesitaba algo de cambio para las bailarinas, ustedes saben –Mime entonces sentenció el mal sino de los caballeros de Atena –después de todo es una fiesta de despedida de soltero.

Shion se volvió hacia Camus y todos los caballeros sabían, aunque no podían ver detrás de la máscara, que el color de los ojos del patriarca cambió a una tonalidad más rojiza.

-¡Con qué torneo de ajedrez!

-Por eso no debimos invitar a extranjeros, siempre van con el chisme –habló Milo sin medir las consecuencias –Te dije que no lo invitaras a la fiesta.

-Mejor cierra la boca Milo.

-¡Camus, estoy tan molesto contigo como la vez que me congelaste el agua de mi tina!

-¿Camus congeló el agua de la tina del patriarca? –Preguntó por lo bajo Shun –Eso no es tan grave-

-No, pero con Shion adentro sí. –Le respondió Saga.

-Porque crees que Camus acabó entrenando en Liberia –Añadió Kanon.

-Estoy esperando alguna explicación convincente –El patriarca dio un paso hacia Camus y el caballero dorado dio un paso atrás. Acuario abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido.

-Aquí está el pastel –se presentó Babel con los otros caballeros de plata.

-Está muy pesado –se quejó Shiva.

Al parecer todos serían brutalmente castigados. ¿Todos? No, no todos, porque muy lejos de todos esos eventos, Aioria estaba en su casa planchando la ropa de Kiki.

-A esta hora deben estar comenzando la fiesta –Se quejaba sujetando en sus manos una camisa arrugada –Yo, en cambio estoy de niñera.

-Todavía podemos ir –dijo Kiki -¿Por qué no vamos los dos?

-Porque estás muy chico, por eso. Ya te explicamos.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no sé porque tú no vas.

-Shaka tiene razón, si Marin se entera que fui a esa fiesta no volverá a hablarme.

-Ni que fueras a hacer algo malo. Yo también sé comportarme delante de las chicas. Siempre soy un caballero con ellas.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa –Aioria ladeó la cabeza –probablemente serán otros los que no sepan…Espera un momento, ¿de qué chicas hablas?

-Marin, Shaina, June y sus dos nuevas amigas, Fler y Shunrey.

-¿Shunrey también?

-Por supuesto –Dijo Kiki. –Es la fiesta de Shiryu, ella no puede faltar.

Para esos momentos todos los sentidos de Aioria, no sólo el sexto le estaban gritando que los problemas se aproximaban.

-¡De prisa Kiki, no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos llegar a esa fiesta!

Aioria salió corriendo de su casa con Kiki. ¿Podría el santo de Leo evitar el inminente desastre que se avecinaba?, ¿castigará Shion a Camus?, ¿alguien le dirá a Shiryu la verdad?, no deje de ver en la misma página y en la misma dirección la continuación.

-----------------------------------


	12. ¡Toma tu merecido!

**El horóscopo del amor 12**

------------------------------------------------------

Al compás de la música de Misión Imposible, cosa que la escritora de este fic deja a su entera imaginación porque no cuenta con recursos para crear su propia música de fondo, unas sombras se deslizaban furtivamente entre los escondrijos que encontraban a su paso para evitar ser a toda costa vistas.

Pero demás está decir que dichos esfuerzos resultaban vanos ya que dentro nadie prestaba atención al mundo exterior.

-¡Un pastel! –Saltó de alegría Aldebaran –Con el hambre que tengo, está será la mejor fiesta.

El entusiasmo de Tauro se cortó en seco cuando pudo observar el extraño brillo rojo de los ojos de Shion detrás de la máscara. Hasta el hambre de Aldebaran pudo esperar porque el patriarca le repitió la pregunta a Camus.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Gran maestro…-Fue un silencio sobrecogedor, y lo que fueron pocos segundos aparentaron ser horas largas y angustiosas.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes –Dijo Shion, dirigiendo de pronto su mirada hacia todos los presentes –Especialmente de ti Mu. Se nota que fuiste parte fundamental en toda esta trama.

-Maestro –Mu se dio cuenta de que seguía manteniendo a Shiryu maniatado sobre su hombro, así que inmediatamente lo bajó al suelo –no sé como terminé en todo esto.

-Los demás me van a decir lo mismo, cuando lo tenían bien planeado. A ver, tú Saga, o tú aioros ¿qué tienen que decir?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón del gran Patriarca, silencio que era cortado por un tictac incesante. Mientras los caballeros se miraban los unos a los otros pensando en la forma de salir del lugar, antes de que el gran Patriarca comenzara a hacer sus rabietas y su furia cayera sobre todos ellos.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? –Murmuró Shura al escuchar un persistente tictac.

-Parece un reloj –le respondió Shaka.

-Debe ser una bomba –dijo Seiya que parecía ajeno a los problemas, mientras de atiborraba la boca con los bocadillos.

Fue uno de esos momentos de extraña lucidez en las que sin saberse como se tiene conocimiento de eventos futuros. Por supuesto, Shaka y Shura estaban demasiado preocupados como para echarse a reír por el comentario de Seiya, cosa que hubieran hecho de no estar ya bastante preocupados.

Preocupaciones que se desvanecieron el momento en el que el incesante tictac fue reemplazado por otro sonido más molesto, como el de una alarma de despertador.

-¡Es una bomba! –Gritó Shaka abriendo los ojos -¡Corran todos!

Pero por más que los caballeros se movieran a la velocidad de la luz encontraron las puertas cerradas por fuera.

Una nube con forma de hongo se elevó sobre la casa del Gran Patriarca producto de cien kilos trinitrotolueno. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado dentro del salón se pudo observar que todo estaba regado con caballeros de crema y merengue.

Naturalmente, la onda expansiva destruyó la puerta, que minutos antes estaba sellada. Los caballeros todavía aturdidos trataban de ponerse en pie, todavía sin comprender que fue lo que los golpeó. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reponerse del primer impacto, porque ahora una horda de furiosas amazonas se lanzaba contra ellos.

-¡Toma tu merecido! –Shaina pateaba a un caballero escogido al azar.

-¿Por qué me pegas Shaina? –Trataba de defenderse Shura, que solo atinaba a cubrirse y esquivar los golpes –yo no te hice nada.

-Porque eres un hombre -le contestó la amazona de Ofiuco. –Todos son iguales.

-Es cierto –dijo Marin que atacaba al que pensaba era el caballero dorado de Leo –Bien que te gustan este tipo de fiestas, ¿verdad Aioria?

-Si yo no soy mi hermano –Atinó a decir Aioros –él ni siquiera pudo venir. Dile Shura, dile porque no vino mi hermanito. Tal vez así deje de golpearme.

-Aioria no vino –Shura seguía intentando cubrirse de los golpes de Shaina, porque no quería pelear con ella, por razones que explicó anteriormente –Debes creerme, ni siquiera estuvo por aquí hoy.

-¿Y te voy a creer porque tú me lo dices? –Marin seguía desconfiando -¿Por qué no iba a venir, si están todos los caballeros reunidos para esta "cosa"?

-Shura –Aioros pensó que ese era el momento apropiado –Dile, me prometiste que tú le darías esa noticia.

-¡Rayos! –Maldijo Shura –No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento. Pero como no nos puede ir peor, te hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar. Verás Marin, Aioria no vino porque se murió.

-Entonces ¿por qué el inepto de su hermano está aquí festejando? –Si antes Marin estaba furiosa ahora estaba furibunda. –Este par le está socapando algo a Aioria.

Si tan solo Shion no hubiera estado ocupado con sus propios problemas hubiera intentado evitar esa masacre de los dos caballeros dorados. Pero el patriarca tenía sus propios objetivos que buscaba incesantemente.

-¡Este tipo de bacanal lo hubiera esperado de un caballero como Saga, menos de ti Camus! –Gritaba el patriarca mientras zarandeaba a un caballero de largos cabellos azulados.

-Gran Maestro, yo soy Saga –Dijo el caballero de Géminis tratando de defenderse -¿Cómo estuvo eso de que lo esperaba de mí?

-Lo siento Saga, me confundí –Shion soltó a Saga y agarró a otro caballero cercano para comenzar a zarandearlo –Ahora verás Camus.

-Gran patriarca, yo soy Kanon.

Shaina mientras tanto, después de descontar a Shura, decidió buscar otra presa que le durara más tiempo en combate. El sujeto ideal para ello era Seiya, así que se puso a buscar entre los caballeros de crema.

-¿Eres tú Seiya?

-Yo soy Hyoga –respondió el Cisne -¿Para qué lo buscas?

-¡Hyoga! –Freya saltó ese momento. –¡Ahora verás!

La hermana de Hilda, merced al entrenamiento y la furia contenida, comenzó a golpear al ruso sin descanso.

-¡Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante barbaridad! –Le gritaba mientras le propinaba cachetada tras cachetada.

Hyoga, más confundido que antes se preguntaba porque lo golpeaban, sobre todo quien.

-Señora, no sé de que me habla. Yo solamente fui invitado a la recepción de mi amigo Shiryu.

-¡Ese maldito! –Shunrey retiró la crema de uno de los caballeros y fue a dar con el caballero Dragón –Ahora sí me las pagarás por burlarte de mí.

Mientras la joven interrogó al caballero de bronce esperando alguna explicación de algún tipo, pero a medida que las preguntas eran formuladas y las respuestas no llegaban su paciencia comenzó a gastarse.

-¡Contesta de una buena vez! ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!

-Debe ser porque está amordazado y amarrado –Mime interrumpió en uno de esos raros momentos en que no tuvo que esquivar el látigo de June –Sino ¿por qué crees que no ha evitado ninguno de los coscorrones que le estás dando? Te dije que yo no soy Shun.

-Me da lo mismo –Le gritó June –Todos son una banda de pervertidos y traidores.

El caos y la anarquía se generalizaron. Pocos escaparon de los desmanes, entre esos pocos estaban Camus y Milo escondidos detrás de lo fue una mesa. Ahora sin patas, el tablero les hacía las veces de escudo y escondite.

-¿Cómo fue que el Patriarca llegó hasta aquí? –le reprochaba Milo susurrando –Se supone que tú te encargarías de ese detalle.

-Lo hice –respondió Acuario –Lo tenía todo bien planeado. En la heladería del pueblo le suministrarían un helado con un potente somnífero. El gran maestro nunca se daría cuenta de que hubo alguna vez una fiesta.

-¿Sobornaste al dueño de la heladería del pueblo?

-No, a su hija –Respondió Camus, con la cara todavía cubierta de merengue –Le prometí que le proveería durante dos meses con cubos de hielo. Por su mirada, hubiera jurado que bastaba con pedírselo.

-Camus, tienes una suerte con las mujeres que no sabes aprovechar. –Para este momento la voz de Milo ya estaba en un tono bastante alto como para ser escuchada por todos a pesar del alboroto.

-¡Con que aquí estás Camus! –Shion encontró el escondite -¡Ahora verás como te va!

-Gran Maestro –Dijo Milo, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Shion que apretaban su cuello –Yo no soy Camus. Soy Milo, si no me cree tendré que usar la restricción con usted.

-Está bien, te creo –Shion pareció apaciguarse por un momento –Dime, ¿dónde está él?

-Estaba aquí –Dijo Milo señalando su escondite, pero lo único que vio el patriarca fue a Mu escabulléndose sigilosamente.

-¡Ah no! Tú no vas a ninguna parte –El anterior caballero de Aries agarró de un pie al actual caballero de la primera casa. Una vez asido, Mu no pudo ni teletransportarse como tenía planeado.

-¡Alto todo el mundo! -La voz de un león dorado retumbó en lo que quedaba del recinto. Todos incluso Camus, parecieron congelarse ese instante. -¿Pero que desastre es este?

-Así que por eso no invitan –Se quejó Kiki colocando sus manos en la cintura -porque se revuelcan en crema batida.

-Lo sabía, sabía que planeabas venir a este lugar –Marin le propinó una cachetada al caballero de la quinta casa, en ese instante se vio el flash de una cámara fotográfica –todavía, planeabas engañarme haciendo que tu hermano y Shura me cuenten mentiras.

-Con eso ya tengo material suficiente. –Sonrió Shaka debajo de su capa de crema –La cara de Aioria confundido es invaluable.

-¿Qué le pasa a Marin? –Leo se frotaba la mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta de que Shion estaba en el lugar -¡Patriarca! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¡Estoy buscando a Camus! –Respondió Shion con el pie de Mu todavía sujetado a su mano. -¿Dónde está?

Todos los caballeros señalaron con dirección al santo de Acuario.

-Chismosos –Dijo cabizbajo el francés.

-Ahora Camus, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-No castigue a Camus –Milo como amigo leal salió en defensa de Acuario –sólo tratábamos de festejar a Shiryu que se casa mañana.

-Ves que es cierto –Sollozó Shunrey -Ahora dime, ¿con quién te casas o no respondo?

-Se supone que tú eras la novia –Dijo Shun –Lo tenías todo planeado.

-Yo no planee ninguna boda –Dijo la muchacha indignada.

-¡Es una atrocidad! –Se quejó Dokho –Ni siquiera le preguntaste a Shunrey si quería casarse contigo. Primero me ignoras a mí y luego a la novia. Está vez te pasaste de listo.

-Pero, pero… -Como pocas veces Shiryu tartamudeaba –yo no quería casarme con Shunrey.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, Shunrey le propinó otro coscorrón al caballero de bronce.

-Pero ¿de dónde salió toda esta idea de la boda? –preguntó Shaka.

Las miradas fueron dirigidas de nuevo donde Camus.

-Pero ni siquiera fue mi idea – El francés por poco y pierde su habitual compostura -Milo fue quien me dijo lo de la boda y Hyoga lo confirmó.

-Maestro fue usted el que me dijo que Shiryu se casaba –Le corrigió Hyoga, atrayendo sobre sí un doble castigo, pero en ese momento el cisne no consideró esa posibilidad.

-Yo te pregunté.

-¿Fue una pregunta? –Hyoga miró extrañado –Usted tiene la culpa, porque siempre habla con el mismo tono de voz.

-Así que fue Milo –Dijo el patriarca.

-Los caballeros de plata me lo contaron todo –Trató de defenderse el escorpión.

-Con que fueron ellos –Shion, para esos momentos ya había recobrado su habitual cordura y pensaba llegar al fondo de todo el problema –Vamos a traerlos confirmar tu versión.

Con sus poderes telekinéticos Shion hizo materializarse a cuanto caballero de plata existía al servicio de Atena.

-¿Ustedes le dijeron a Milo que el caballero Dragón contraería nupcias?

Asustados como estaban los caballeros de plata se limitaron a asentir rápidamente con las cabezas.

-¿Y ustedes como se enteraron de esa noticia?

-Nos dijo Jabu, que lo escuchó de Seiya –Dijo Argol –Pensamos que como es uno de sus mejores amigos, al fuente era confiable.

En ese momento las miradas se dirigieron hacia Seiya que estaba tranquilo en un rincón y casi sin hacerse notar.

-¡Oh! Eso –Dijo el Pegaso muy tranquilo –lo leí en la página web de Afrodita.

-¡Estás loco! –Saltó exasperado el caballero de Piscis –No hay nada de eso mi página web. Solamente hay fotografías mías.

-No vimos nada de eso –habló Shun –habían como predicciones para el futuro y cosas así.

-Un momento –interrumpió Saga –si mal no recuerdo, Mu dijo que sabotearía la página de Afrodita.

-No me van a echar la culpa de todo ¿o sí! –Mu se mostró indignado.

-¿A qué otro sino? –Kanon discutió –has estado muy sospechoso estos días.

-Ni siquiera tengo mi computador conmigo, se lo presté a Aioria, además yo no sería capaz…

-Es cierto –interrumpió Aioria –Me lo prestó y también a Kiki, pero ahora mismo te los devuelvo.

-La coartada perfecta –Máscara de la Muerte sonó perspicaz –de no ser por tus escapadas constantes te creeríamos.

-¿A dónde ibas Mu? –Preguntó Shaka.

-Si Mu no quiere contestar yo puedo hacerlo –se interpuso Albiore, que llegó junto con los otros caballeros de plata –tu querido amigo Mu tenía citas con Geiste de la isla fantasma.

-Buen trabajo Albiore –Le felicitó Shion –Puedes volver a tu isla.

El maestro de Shun saludó con la cabeza y se marchó. Mientras Milo comenzó a aguijonear a Mu.

-Oye Mu, te lo tenías muy guardado. No sabía que te gustaban las chicas malas.

-Que no me gustan –Respondió Aries sin fijarse que detrás de él estaba Geiste.

-Así que no te gusto –La mujer de la isla fantasma le dio otra cachetada al caballero de la primera casa –Adiós, es la última vez que salgo con alguien del santuario. Dejarme toda la tarde encerrada en la alacena fue muy desconsiderado.

-Si yo no te encerré. Fue Alde…-Pero la mujer ya se había marchado.

-Por lo menos sabemos que eso no terminará en boda –se burló Shaka –¿Habrá alguna al final?

-Pensándolo bien, no es mala idea –Dijo Shiryu –yo siempre quise tener una familia propia.

-Pues mejor te buscas a otra –Shunrey le propinó otro coscorrón, porque Shiryu seguía amarrado –Ya me has hecho pasar suficientes malos ratos como para querer vivir así toda la vida.

-Pero Shunrey, ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo? Yo no tuve la culpa.

-Ya lo sé, pero mientras me dura el enojo no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a nadie del santuario. Me marcho a Rozan. No quiero verte por ahí en un largo tiempo.

-Yo también me voy –Dijo Freya quitándose la máscara –Fue divertido después de todo.

-¿Tú? –El Cisne se quedó mirando a la hermana de Hilda –Eras tú todo el tiempo ¿por qué me golpeabas?

-Para comenzar, no estuvo bien que tu maestro me pida que baile semidesnuda delante de todos estos trogloditas.

-Camus no sabía que eras tú.

-No es solo eso, tampoco me gustó que te pusieras muy amistoso conmigo, sin saber que era yo.

-Pero eras tú.

-Pero tú no lo sabías.

-Esto es complicado. -El cisne se rascó la cabeza, pero en lugar de tocar su cremosa cabellera rubia solamente sintió un par de tenazas y un aguijón. -¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi escorpión, lo encontraste ¡Muchas gracias! –Milo olvidando por completo sus problemas, retiró a su mascota de la cabeza de Hyoga y se la enseñó a Freya –Está todo cubierto de crema, tendré que darle un baño.

-¡Llévate esa bestia lejos de mí! –Freya retrocedió –Mime, será mejor que regresemos a Asgard. Recuerda, Hilda no debe saber ni una palabra porque los estaríamos castigados de por vida.

Haciendo una reverencia, la rubia muchacha se despidió de Shion y se fue con su escolta.

-Me llaman –Mime por fin vio la oportunidad de verse libre del látigo de June -otro día jugamos, pero a otra cosa.

-Yo también me borro –Ikki se dirigió a la puerta –Tengo una cita hoy.

-¿Tienes una cita –preguntó Shun intrigado -¿Con quién?

-No te interesa –bufó el Fénix –El día que tenga que rendirle cuentas a mi hermanito menor me lanzo al fondo de un volcán. ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto –Shaina le rompió lo que parecía un trozo de una pata de mesa en la cabeza de Seiya y añadió –Tan sólo dame un par de minutos para que retire esta crema de mis manos.

-También es hora de mi partida –Máscara ya estaba en la puerta –Nos vemos mañana.

Shion que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a contemplar el comportamiento de sus caballeros se puso a golpear el piso con la punta del pie acompasadamente.

-Momentito, de aquí nadie sale hasta que este lugar quede como estaba antes, es decir inmaculado. –Shion dio su sentencia –Como todos fueron responsables de este desastre, todos ustedes, caballeros de oro, plata y bronce se encargarán de la limpieza y la reparación de puertas, muebles y demás enseres que fueron estropeados.

Como no se puede discutir con el patriarca, los caballeros no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer sin omitir queja alguna. Por muy difícil que resultara la tarea, porque deben saber que la crema y el merengue no se limpian fácilmente, especialmente cuando no se cuenta con esponjas y detergentes, hábilmente escondidos por Shion.

Toda la noche duró esta tarea, dejando a los caballeros agotados, con las energías suficientes para arrastrarse a sus casas y dormitar durante la mañana.

El silencio que reinaba en las primeras horas del nuevo día fue interrumpido por una persona que llegaba a los tropezones.

-Buenas noches Shion –Saori llegó tambaleándose y con un gorrito de papel -¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna.

-Que bien, en ese caso me voy a dormir, te encargo el santuario. Hasta mañana Shion –Saori se metió a su templo murmurando –Ese Julian sí que sabe hacer las fiestas divertidas.

Unas horas más tarde, cerca de un acantilado se ven dos siluetas que contemplaban la puesta del sol.

-Vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de los últimos días –Aioria de Leo fue formal pero amable.

-No tienes porque, yo he actuado raro últimamente –Marin de Águila tocó el hombro del caballero.

-¿Quieres ir al pueblo por unos helados? Camus me regaló cupones.

-Me encantaría.

Ambos se van caminando hacia el pueblo. Por unos instantes Aioria se detiene y vuelve la vista hacia atrás. Kiki que los observaba le hace un guiño y el caballero de Leo sigue su camino.

Muy lejos en la doceava casa.

-Esto no es lo que puse en mi página –Afrodita se rascaba la cabeza -¿Quien cambió mis fotos por estas de salmones y guachinangos?

Más lejos todavía.

-Mi trabajo está hecho, ahora si podré publicar mi página web _mistyelmásbello_ _.com_ –El caballero de plata presionó la tecla Enter.

--------------------FIN--------------------------

**Nota final:** Gracias a todos por leer este viejo fic, en especial a los que muy amablemente me escribieron uno que otro review.


End file.
